1ºA-La Novela
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Al ver la popularidad entre las chicas de un escritor, Mineta decide escribir sobre las relaciones que se van formando en la clase. Para ello tendrá la ayuda del "Escuadrón Corazón". Nadie le aviso de que fuera tarea fácil escribir o crear parejas entre compañeros. [Todoroki-Momo][Uraraka-?][más...]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

" _¿Cómo que no sabías eso?_ " exclamó asombrada Ochako, haciendo que más de una chica se acercara a ver que pasaba entre ella y Momo " _No me esperaba eso de ti, YaoMomo_ "

" _¿De que hablais?_ " preguntó bastante curiosa Hagakure

" _De el nuevo libro de Taeyang_ " algunas de las chicas gritaron bastante sorprendidas, haciendo que Yaoyorozu solo se sonrojara de la vergüenza y más de un hombre ya sintiera curiosidad por el tema. " _No sabía que hace dos días publicaban su nuevo libro_ "

" _¿Quien es ese?_ " preguntó un poco curioso Mineta entrando en la conversación

" _¡¿No sabes quien es Taeyang?!_ " exclamó horrorizada Ashido

" _Es un escritor coreano y héroe muy famoso en su país_ " dijo Izuku también entrando " _Sobre todo entre las mujeres. Su popularidad ha conseguido pasar las barreras internacionales_ "

" _Escribe de casi todos los géneros y su último libro es… maravilloso. Me lo he podido bajar al momento. "_ Ochako no pudo evitar sacar su lado más fan de aquel hombre " _Es un drama de pareja en un mundo donde todo no tiene poderes y su hija nace ciega y…_ "

Kyoka le tapó la boca " _Calla, si no le haremos spoiler_ "

" _Lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo_ " dijo Momo al ver la insistencia " _Es que he estado muy ocupada y no pude ver la notificación de nuevo libro_ "

Mineta sintió una gran curiosidad cuando vio como todas las chicas se habían revolucionado. Todas ellas admiraban a aquel hombre y no terminaba de entender porque, entre los hombres era conocido… ¿y todo por escribir libros mientras era héroe? Al ver como los compañeros estaban absortos en sus conversaciones, decidió husmear un poco entre los pupitres de las mujeres, a ver si había algo interesante. En esos momentos de "espionaje" agradecía ser pequeño. Entre tanto libro de texto desagradable, apuntes y demás cosas solo sacaba lo que no le servía, hasta que encontró una revista con una gran entrevista hacia aquel tipo. Lo agarró y escondió entre sus libros para poder leer mientras Aizawa daba clase.

Se sorprendió. El escritor solo sabía enamorar con letras y hacer que todo lo que escribiera en una pequeña libreta se hiciera realidad. Con sus grandes limitaciones. Pero tenía un gran ejército de mujeres a su espalda, seguidoras por todo el mundo por todo lo que escribía. Una fama que no creía real. Y todo por escribir mucha letra junta. El artículo de aquella revista casi lo trataba con un dios.

" _Quizás..._ "

Tuvo una disparatada idea.

Cuando toco la alarma, agarró sus cosas y se marchó casi corriendo para poder seguir pensando en aquella idea en su habitación. Tenía que elaborar un concienzudo plan.

" _Si escribo un libro al que le interese a todo el mundo, tendré tantas fans como ese Taeyang_ " dijo en voz alta mientras cogía papel y lápiz " _Mi único problema es que no se de que escribir_ "

Releyó concienzudamente aquella entrevista para darse cuenta de que la clave del éxito con las lectoras era una novela que combinará acción, drama, romance, algo de una protagonista inocente y que el gran villano solo molestara dos veces hasta una especie de batalla final en la que el amor y la amistad vencieron de una forma supuestamente épica, para que la pareja principal tuviera su tan ansiado final feliz realmente romántico. Solo debía encontrar como pasar aquello a algo que él pudiera escribir sin parecer una redacción de clase.

" … _Una idea...Una idea_ " susurraba mientras golpeaba el bolígrafo contra el cuadernillo.

Era muchísimo peor de lo que parecía.

No fue hasta la hora de la cena en la que se había dado por vencido con aquella extraña idea. Bajo al comedor donde algunos ya estaban comiendo. Se sentía un poco frustrado, pues tendría que seguir luchando para ser el más cool. Mientras comía con desgana aquel plato de macarrones, vio como Kyouka y Momo conversaban animadamente de lo que fuera. Parecía que hablaban de aquel escritorzuelo que lo estaba animando a escribir aquello que podría hacer que captará su atención.

" _¿No te apetece cenar?_ " le pregunto Sero mientras empezaba con la pedazo de fruta

" _...Creía que era el último en bajar_ " dijo señalando el lugar de Midoriya para cambiar el tema de conversación

" _No se lo digas a nadie, pero al parecer discutió con ella_ " dijo señalando a Ochako quien estaba devorando su plato con un toque violento. Como si la culpa de todo el mal lo tuviera la misma cena y su castigo era ser aniquilados por su perfecta dentadura. Ni la fruta se salvaba. " _Hasta le dio una bofetada delante de todos_ "

Solo en ese momento se le encendió la bombilla.

Tenía el romance delante de sus narices.

Con su toque de drama.

Y la acción.

Y los héroes.

Solo necesitaba más personajes y elaborar un poco más la trama. Y una ayuda que no fuera a romper toda la idea que podría crear. Aunque, si buscaba ayuda para aquello, no podría decirle que era para un libro. Tendría que mentir a todas horas para lograr su objetivo y no acabar muerto en el proceso.

" _Sero… ¿Donde están Kaminari y Aoyama?_ "

" _Intentando pasar un nivel del nuevo videojuego en la habitación de Kaminari_ " dijo antes de coger sus cosas y marcharse

Terminó se cena y se marchó sin perder un solo segundo. Aquellos dos chicos no eran muy brillantes y le podrían servir. Solo le faltaban dos chicas dispuestas a ayudarlo sin pensar que fuera a aprovecharse de ellas. Pensó inmediatamente en Ashido y Hagakure. Si las convencía de la mejor forma, poniendo alguna excusa barata, podría tener ayuda en el sector femenino y no perder detalle.

Nada más llegar a la habitación de su compañero, se lo pensó por unos segundos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hacerlo. Golpeó repetidas veces hasta que escuchó el grito de Denki para que pasase.

" _¡Mineta, llegas en buen momento! Mira como me cargo a este jefe_ " dijo con un tono de ansia viva, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

" _Eso dijo hace dos muertes_ " le corrigió a su modo Aoyama " _Y eso que íbamos a jugar al Mario Kart… ¿Qué querías?_ "

" _Proponeros una locura… pero necesitaremos dos chicas._ " Kaminari pausó el juego y lo miró de mala forma " _¡No es nada de ese estilo, de verdad! ¡Creedme!_ " se justifico de inmediato " _Aoyama, tu que tienes el número de todos, llama a Ashido y Hagakure_ "

Cuando escucharon los nombres de las chicas, sintieron que si era verdad que no era nada de ese de las condiciones inquebrantables era que nadie podía saber que ambas estaban en la habitación del rubio. Ambas no tardaron en llegar.

" _¿Por qué tanto secretismo, chicos?_ " pregunto Hagakure

" _Ahora nos lo explicará Mineta_ " dijo Denki mientras guardaba la consola " _Aun no nos ha querido contar nada_ "

" _Chicos, tenemos una misión_ " empezó a bocajarro llamando la atención de todos " _¿No os habéis fijado que últimamente las cosas están muy raras entre chicos y chicas?_ " les preguntó con una mirada seria. Todos se miraron entre ellos, bastante dubitativos " _Uraraka con Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Jirou..._ "

" _Algunas chicas están enamoradas, es innegable_ " Yuga lo soltó con una tranquilidad con la que todos menos Mineta habían gritado de la misma sorpresa

" _¡Que bonito!_ " grito Mina bastante emocionada

" _Eso es un problema_ " cortó el rollo Kaminari " _Un héroe enamorado puede tener una fuerza extra o una debilidad más…_ "

" _¡Para el carro! ¡El amor no es un problema!_ " le cortó de mala manera Toru " _Pero… no termino de comprender. ¿Cual es tu idea, Mineta?_ "

" _Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros compañeros, y para ello les tenemos que ayudar a que den el gran paso de declararse._ " los cuatro invitados no se creían lo que estaban escuchando

" _¡Seríamos cupidos!_ " grito emocionada Ashido

" _Por mucho que quiera ayudar a nuestros compañeros… no podemos_ " Kaminari cambio su rostro a uno serio " _No es nuestro problema y podríamos crear grandes problemas_ "

" _Si no se corre el riesgo, nunca se gana_ " Aoyama mostró su lado más optimista " _¿Lo votamos?_ "

" _No. Si hacemos esto, tenemos que estar todos juntos hasta el final "_

Kaminari no se hizo esperar y aceptó al ver como todos deseaban que aceptara.

" _¿Y como nos llamamos?_ " preguntó Hagakure bastante emocionada " _¡Podríamos llamarnos Los Agentes de Cupido!_ " todos lo negaron " _¿Escuadrón Corazón?_ "

Aceptaron ese nombre y acordaron que el domingo a la tarde se iban a la habitación de Denki para las novedades y las estrategias.

Nada más terminar de coordinar varias cosas y crear un grupo de Whatsapp bien escondido por si algún compañero cogía y cotilleaba el móvil. Mineta esperó a llegar a su habitación para gritar de emoción. Todo estaba perfecto. Cubriría ambas partes y ya sabía cómo titularlo y su pequeño resumen. La idea estaba clara: un pequeño grupo de amigos ayudando a otros a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya no podía salir nada mal, no podía ser tan difícil hacer que dos enamorados se juntasen. Ya hasta se estaba imaginando al lado de un séquito de fans deseando la segunda parte u otro libro suyo.

" _Que no se me olvide los domingos ir a por ellos… que las reuniones suelen ser muy interesantes_ " mientras lo decía, escribía la nota y la dejaba al lado del ordenador portátil. Ya escribiría en otro momento, tenía demasiado sueño.

* * *

 _¡HEY!_

 _No me he podido resistir a escribir una paranoia para esta historia. Ya digo que perdón si algo se me va, pero es que llevo como semanas sin tocar teclado y ya no se si estoy haciendo algo bien o mal._

 _Ya he puesto arriba que hay varias ships: Todoroki-Yaoyorozu (que me parece una pareja adorable... tengo que mirar a ver si hay fanfics de ellos dos), Uraraka con alguien que tengo que buscar todavía, Kyouka-Kaminari y lo que vaya saliendo... dios sabe._

 _Quizás cada dos-tres días actualizo...ni idea_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

Mineta ya se sentía mentalmente agotado por las cuatro páginas de word que había completado. Se sentía un tanto pajosas, exponiendo muy poco de la situación por la falta de información que tenía. Sabía que si quería un éxito como el de Taeyang, tendría que meter más chica o empezar con el drama/romance adolescente. Confiaba en Ashido y Hagakure, ellas conseguirían buena información en el sector femenino, pero no lo estaba tanto en el sector masculino. Aoyama tenía un buen radar para saber quiénes estaban enamorados dios sabía porque (solo le faltaba que se comunicase un poco más y mejor con sus compañeros), pero con Kaminari estaba la duda. Por mucho que les hubiera pedido que fueran un equipo, sabía que él era el que menos tenía ganas de emparejar a sus compañeros por ninguna razón aparente. Escondía algo que podía ser muy útil para el libro.

Dentro de los marcos de la convivencia en el colegio, las chicas no tardaron en querer coger un día para ellas en la gran sala común con las dos únicas reglas de nada de hombres y nada de dispositivos con los que se podría revivir esa noche de secretos de chicas. El único problema era dónde meter a los hombres mientras pasaba aquella noche, por lo que entre las habilidades de Yaoyorozu y el punto de vista de todos, tardaron una semana en arreglar una de las habitaciones para hacerlo zona común. Cada semana, cuando las chicas estaban en la gran sala, los hombres entraban a la habitación. Luego ellos y así sucesivamente. Se saltaban la cena y pedían una cantidad enorme de pizzas a PizzaHero, otra gran cantidad de bebidas y mucho helado. El horario sencillo: desde las ocho hasta las once, hora en la que hacían a veces una pequeña visita de seguridad.

Cuando toda la comida que habían pedido llegó, entre los hombres empezó la discusión de a que debían jugar.

" _¿All Might contra Capitán Huesos_? " propuso Deku con gran admiración. Todos negaron al segundo. " ¿ _Locos sobre ruedas_? " volvieron a negar al segundo, pues la otra vez que les había tocado, casi se cargaron la consola " _¿GTA?_ " otra negación " _Poned de vuestra parte, que son tres horas aquí…¿Una película?_ "

" _La última vez sonaban tan fuertes las explosiones que nos llamaron la atención_ " le recordó Tokoyami " _Ya se… ¿Until Dawn?_ "

" _Espera… ¿No es el que cogimos por accidente?_ " preguntó sorprendido Kirishima " _¡No tiene multijugador! ¿Dónde está HeroBattle?_ "

" _En la basura… roto..._ " dijo mirando a Bakugo, el culpable de que aquel disco terminara completamente roto " S _erá divertido saber porque la gente lo adoró en su día y ahí que amortizar lo que costó_ "

Al final accedieron. Al ser quien lo nominó, Tokoyami empezó la partida. Los gráficos y la historia habían hecho que al poco de avanzar el segundo capítulo, por mucho que uno tuviera los mandos, entre los dos escogían por donde seguir la historia. El vicio llegó a un punto que los tres hombres se habían olvidado de su misión y querían seguir viendo más de aquella historia.

Por parte de las chicas, habían decidieron ver la película de la semana. Ninguna de ellas había visto "Crueles Intenciones" y pintaba bastante bien para luego poder debatir las mejores y peores partes. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver de que tipo de película se trataba y cómo se iba desenvolviendo hasta el momento final, en el que había una gran mezcla de sentimientos entre las chicas. La hora y media de la película no se había notado entre ellas. Solo se dieron cuenta de que ya había terminado cuando salió un anuncio de la siguiente película de la semana.

" _...Mirad en Wikipedia a ver si tiene segunda parte_ " suplicó Hagakure mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían quedado a la vista

" _No servirá para nada porque la tienen como p_ _recuela_ " dijo Momo después de hacer una búsqueda rápida con el móvil

" _YaoMomo, tu que eres de la clase alta, ¿estas cosas pueden pasar?_ " pregunto Ashido de pronto, sorprendiendo a las otras chicas

" _No estoy segura... quizás no_ " dijo ella después de un breve silencio " A _unque si te puedo decir que, bueno, el amor no es muy bonito_ " aquello último lo dijo con un tono de decepción

" _¿YaoMomo?_ " pregunto muy preocupada Tsuyu

" _Aunque parezca de película, aún existen esas parejas que se forman por conveniencia_ " Al decir aquellas palabras, se notó el tono triste de Momo, abriendo una caja de posibilidades bastante desagradable. " _Pero en la película pasan otras cosas… me da mucha rabia la villana_ " intentó cambiar la conversación al sentir las miradas sobre ella " _Mira que manipularlos a todos de esa forma..._ "

" _¿A los chicos les gustan muy formadas en ese aspecto?_ " se atrevió a preguntar Uraraka haciendo recordar una de las frases de la que consideraban villana. Era una de aquellas preguntas que se hacían un tanto avergonzadas.

" _No creo… si no mira como a pesar de ser la más golfa, nadie la quería de verdad._ " dijo Ashido antes de comer un poco de la pizza sobrante.

" _Pero como heroínas es un gran problema_ " Entró bastante sería Momo " _Recordad las palabras de Tori_ "

Todas se sorprendieron al ver como nombraba sería a aquella escritora. Todas sabían de ella, pues fue por muy breve tiempo una heroína pero dejó aquello para dedicarse a escribir una serie de libros y en las ruedas de prensa sacaba unas ideas bastante fuertes respecto a como debía ser una heroína intachable. Entre ellas, la más polémica fue que una heroína si se enamoraba, que aprendiera a ser ama de casa pues no podría seguir salvando a la gente.

" _Ya veras como cambia el cuento cuando te enamoras, YaoMomo_ " las palabras de Hagakure sonaron a reto puro para la chica creadora. " _Si no mira a Uraraka_ "

" _¡No estoy enamorada!_ " saltó ella al segundo con el rostro completamente en rojo

" _Todos pensamos eso por como te comportas con cierto compañero..._ "

" _¡No! ¡No!_ " con sus negaciones iban acompañadas con unos movimientos bastante ridículos de mano " _¡ES LA HORA!_ "

Con aquel grito, todas vieron el reloj y vieron que realmente faltaba poco, pero todo estaba hecho un desastre, por lo que tendrían que limpiar.

" _Chicas… tengo una proposición de que podríamos hacer mañana_ " llamó la atención Ashido antes de que todas se pusieran a recoger " _¿Os apetece que mañana nos escapemos?_ "

" _¿A donde?_ " Pregunto Tsuyu curiosa por la proposición de la compañera

" _Mañana harán una fiesta especial en una de las discotecas a las que iba con mis antiguas compañeras… ¿Vamos?_ "

" _¡Vamos!_ " gritaron a la vez Hagakure y Ochako

" _¿No será peligroso escaparse para eso?_ " preguntó Momo muy sorprendida " _¿Será correcto?_ "

" _Sería mi primera vez yendo de fiesta..._ " comentó Asui dando a entender que ella también se apuntaba

" _Pero con mucho secretismo, por favor_ " accedió finalmente al ver como todas habían aceptado.

" _¡Perfecto!_ " gritó animada Mina " _A la tarde pasaros por la habitación de YaoMomo y nos arreglamos juntas y vamos a pasarla de una forma que no os imagináis..._ "

Todas sonrieron. Ninguna de ellas pudo negar la emoción que daba, pues era de los pocos planes que estaban haciendo juntas, y hacerlo a escondidas solo lo hacía más emocionante.

Terminaron de arreglar la sala y después de jugarlo a suertes, Uraraka fue a llamar a los chicos. No se sorprendió al verlos totalmente absortos en el videojuego, y no podía negar que le daba hasta pena tener llamarles la atención.

Solo en ese momento, los chicos se acordaron de que debían reunir información para el escuadrón. Mineta pensó en las chicas, ellas seguro que habrían tenido éxito. De vuelta a su preciado dormitorio, recibió un mensaje de Toru donde alertaba de una oportunidad para sus planes con la idea de Ashido de escaparse a la discoteca. Durante una hora, el escuadrón estuvo mensajeando sin piedad alguna, intentando elaborar un concienzudo plan para que no pareciera que había una chivata entre ellas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, para algunas fue un poco difícil disimular todo lo que estaba por venir. Fueron las horas más largas de sus vidas hasta ese momento. Aprovechando que los chicos estaban siguiendo con aquel videojuego, se encerraron en la habitación de Yaoyorozu para terminar de arreglarse entre ellas teniendo como base las explicaciones de Mina y Momo. Toru no pudo evitar sentir celos aunque a vista de las demás tenía el vestido más lindo. Al terminar, usaron a la chica invisible para ir avisando de que no había nadie en los pasillos o por donde podían pasar sin ser vistas para llegar a la ciudad.

La ciudad en su modo nocturna abrumó a Tsuyu y Yaoyorozu. Riendo, todas siguieron a la heroína rosa hasta el lugar que ella tanto apreciaba, entre risas y olvidando todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo heroico, hasta el toque de queda. El local por fuera no parecía gran cosa, solo uno más de los que dejaban que el gran ruido saliera a la calle. Pero por dentro era un lugar enorme lleno de gente bailando sin importar cuanto sudaban. La fiesta especial que tanto iba diciendo Ashido era una con una serie de pulseras que brillaban y música tecno a todo volumen.

" _Tenéis que probar esto… ¡tranquilas que no lleva alcohol!_ " las invitó Mina

" _¡Baila conmigo Tsuyu-chan!_ " le pidió a gritos Ochako al escuchar la pegadiza pieza

" _Mira como te esta mirando ese chico, YaoMomo_ " la picó Kyouka " _Quizás así ya tienes novio_ "

De mientras, los chicos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pues el videojuego había llegado a un punto demasiado interesante para ellos. Solo en ese momento, el móvil de Minoru había empezado a vibrar. Era la alarma para el plan. Salió sin hacer ruido y dio una vuelta para ver que en efecto todo estaba marchando según el plan. Cogió la nota preparada por Mina para poder ir corriendo y abrir abruptamente la puerta. Si no hubiera sido por el botón de pausa, sabían que perderían ese momento de decisión.

" _¿Que pasa, Mineta?_ " preguntó bastante molesto Kirishima

" _Las chicas no están_ " dijo con una expresión de horror

" _Seguro que están en la habitación de una haciendo cosas de chicas... no deberías espiarlas_ " reclamó Iida

" _¡Qué no!_ " les enseñó el papel " _¡Ashido ha dejado esto en la cocina!_ "

Iida cogió el papel y se quedó de piedra. Al ver su expresión, todos cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban ante un gran problema.

" _Iré a por ellas_ " dijo arremangandose el pantalón " _Esto es un problema de proporciones enormes... ¿os acordáis del último castigo?_ "

" _Seguro que llegan a tiempo_ " les dio un voto de confianza Midoriya

" _El problema es para todos como las encuentren... Y un problema muy grande_ " subrayó Tokoyami un poco nervioso al pensar en los posibles castigos

" _Hagamos algo… que unos se queden aquí y que otros vayan a buscarlas_ " propuso Todoroki " _Así nos aseguramos de que esto no vaya a mayores y tener la casa vigilada_ "

Al no tener más ideas, aceptaron, pero echaron a suertes quiénes irían a buscarlas. La suerte decidio que Iida, Midoriya, Kirishima, Todoroki y Kaminari fueran los que tuvieran que salir. Intentando ser lo más discretos posibles, salieron del recinto y buscaron el medio más rápido para llegar.

" _Cuando Ashido y yo éramos compañeros, se que a las chicas les encantaba ese sitio_ " dijo Kirishima al ver el letrero del lugar. Hasta el mismo se sorprendía de acordarse de aquel detalle.

Les costó un par de minutos entrar por la gran cola que había, pero mucho más encontrar a las chicas. Hartos de buscar sin resultado alguno, se separaron para buscarlas entre el mar de gente. Kirishima encontró por la barra a Ashido y Kyouka, quienes se sorprendieron al verlo. Este intento regañarlas, pero no tuvo suerte y se mordió la lengua, pues el volumen no dejaba escuchar. Igualmente, ambas vieron el reloj y se dieron cuenta de que era hora de marcharse. Ambas guiaron a hasta donde estaban Ochako y Asui, quienes intentaban convencer a Izuku para bailar un poco sin éxito. Las últimas por encontrar eran las más difíciles, pero no se dieron por vencidos. La primera en aparecer, sorprendentemente fue Hagakure, quien dijo que entre la gente había perdido de vista a Yaoyorozu, pero que sabía que estaba bailando con aquel chico que tanto la estaba mirando. Las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar de la emoción, pues hacer que Momo se soltara el pelo era una difícil tarea.

Todoroki fue quien la encontró en pleno baile con aquel chico que si conocía. No sabía como interrumpir el momento, pues se les veía pasar un buen rato bailando aquellas canciones. Se sentía molesto. Llamó su atención agarrando su brazo, haciendo que en un principio se asustara.

" _Tenemos que irnos. Es casi la hora_ " fue lo único que pudo decir antes de arrastrarla. Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar indignarse un poco, pues no le dio tiempo de despedirse. Intentó parar o razonar con él, pero no se podía.

" _¡Ya están todas!_ " gritó aliviado Iida para hacerse escuchar.

Reclamándose entre ellos se marcharon del lugar. Solo ahí los chicos pudieron ver cómo ellas se habían arreglado para la ocasión. Solo había una palabra: deslumbrantes. Al ver sus miradas, Momo no tardó en coger su cabello y hacerse una coleta de forma bastante agresiva, dejando a la vista su enfado. Aún no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho el chico de pelo bicolor. Entre ellos solo cambiaron pocas palabras, entre ellas algunas bastante desagradables. Ni en el mismo edificio, después de entrar como auténticos espías para que nadie se diera cuenta, habían cambiado palabra.

" _¡¿Encima os enfadaís?!_ " estalló Iida " _¡Casi nos metemos en un lío grave por vuestra locura!_ "

" _¿Tenemos que pediros permiso cada vez que tengamos una idea para nosotras? ¡No! Así que la próxima vez, no metáis vuestras narices_ " sacó la cara Yaoyorozu como buena subdelegada. Aunque lo que hizo callarlos a la primera fue el tono amenazador y las palabras, queriendo sacar la molestia que tenían todas. " _Solo la estábamos pasando bien. Y eso no es un crimen. Hasta mañana_ "

Y todas subieron en fila india hacia sus habitaciones, dejando un aire desagradable en los chicos. Se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que decir o como arreglar la situación.

Mineta no tardó en subir a su habitación. Aun no podría escribir nada, pero debía guardar aquello en un post-it para no olvidarse de que debía meter aquello. Ya estaba deseando los datos recolectados por sus agentes secretos para el libro. Además, las reacciones de la subdelegada quedarían perfectos después de lo que le pudiera contar alguna de las dos chicas cupido.

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

Después de el desayuno más tenso de sus vidas, ambos bandos usaron a sus respectivos subdelegados para poder expresar de forma firme y contundente su opinión acerca de la escapada de las chicas a aquella discoteca. Pero la diplomacia no estaba dando sus frutos y el ambiente solo se estaba cargando cada vez más. Yaoyorozu estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para no rendirse ante la rectitud y el amor por las normas de su compañero y subdelegado Iida, quien, con el apoyo de los chicos, pedían un castigo para ellas.

" _Parece que os habéis olvidado de que no necesitamos a nadie detrás. Somos futuras heroínas, no princesas_ " El tono de enfado en crescendo de Momo se estaba dejando notar, algo que le daba mucha rabia " _No os pedimos que nos fuerais a recoger_ "

" _Si hubierais avisado no habríamos ido a buscaros. Ir de noche sin más es muy peligroso_ " al ver como la subdelegada apretaba el puño de la rabia y la cara de enfado de las chicas, Iida supo que había tocado algo que las desagradaba " _Viendo que no vamos a llegar a ninguna solución posible, jugaremos a las parejas_ " aquello desconcertó por completo. Midoriya le entrego una baraja de cartas de súper héroes que había traído de su casa bastante nervioso. " _Quien gane decide como resolver este conflicto y todos acatamos sin rechistar_ "

" _...ni las dobléis, son edición coleccionista..._ " susurró Izuku bastante atemorizado al ver la cara de todos sus compañeros

Después de un rápido sorteo entre los chicos, seis de ellos (Tokoyami, Iida, Sero, Ojiro, Aoyama y Shoji) jugaron contra las seis chicas. La mesa grande se convirtió en un gran campo de batalla, donde todos ocultaban sus cartas y las miradas mataban, intentando encontrar el portador del comodín. Fueron descartando algunas cartas y tocaba empezar a coger a la persona que tuviera a la derecha. El orden era sencillo, chico y chica, empezando por Ashido, Sero, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Hagakure, Ojiro, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Uraraka, Aoyama, Jirou, Shoji y vuelta a empezar. Durante los primeros robos nadie comentó nada. Solo seguían a la caza de la persona maldita. Las sospechosas eran Uraraka y Yaoyorozu por las caras que ponían cada vez que alguien les robaba una carta.

" _Terminé_ " dijo aliviada Momo al ver como Iida le robaba su última carta imparejable. La gente al ver como Iida usaba esa carta para emparejas, supieron que ella no había tenido el comodín. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Las miradas se posaron en Uraraka como la portadora de la carta del mal.

Poco a poco fueron terminando empezando por la propia Ochako quien demostró no tenerla. En el campo de batalla solo se quedaron Iida y Hagakure. Un duelo sin parangón en el que nadie sabía la expresión de la chica cuando se había desvelado que, durante toda la partida, ella había tenido el comodín. Iida, por su parte, estaba totalmente clavado en su sitio, nervioso, sin saber que carta debía cogerle a la chica invisible. El no saber su expresión cada vez que sus dedos se acercaban a una carta no ayudaban en lo mínimo. Se decidió por la carta de la derecha. Tuvo que mezclar sus cartas a la espalda porque era la carta maldita. Intento no hacer ningún gesto, pero era casi imposible, una de las decisiones más importantes de la clase de 1º A y estaba en manos invisibles.

Su corazón dejó de latir.

Simplemente se desmayo.

Toru había cogido la carta que necesitaba para hacer la pareja y que las chicas ganaran la partida.

" _Hemos ganado_ " zanjo Momo después de que las chicas lo celebrasen, algunos socorrieran al desmayado subdelegado y Midoriya revisase las cartas para cerciorarse de que seguían en perfecto estado " _Por lo tanto, no tenéis derecho a imponernos vuestro castigo. Pero ya os avisaremos de la próxima escapada de que tengamos_ "

Con esas palabras, ellas se marcharon de la sala común a la habitación más próxima para relajarse después de tantas emociones por una simple partida de comodín. No podían negar que aquello les había hecho la mañana.

En el piso bajo, los chicos estaban bastante tranquilos haciendo zapping después de reanimar al subdelegado metiéndose cubitos de hielo en la espalda. Si, habían perdido, pero llevaban la derrota dignamente con un mando y televisión por cable acompañado por un bol con nachos y dos salsas diferentes. El zapping estaba siendo más aburrido que la intensa partida que habían vivido, con programas repetidos, películas antiguas y series de la época de los padres de sus padres. Pero era entretenido ir pasando canales y reírse de los anuncios de tele tienda que fueran apareciendo.

" _Buah, me acuerdo de ese episodio_ " entró Kirishima al ver que Minoru (quien tenía el mando) para que parara en el canal Fox " _Lo veía cuando terminaba las clases. Este episodio tratan de ir contra unos traficantes que hay en la isla y al final hay una bomba en el helicóptero y los tres llevan a que explote al mar..._ "

" _Si ya te lo sabes...¿Por qué no cambiamos?_ "preguntó Bakugo a pesar de que le sorprendiera de buena forma la escena de acción de la chica del grupo contra unos viles sirvientes de los traficantes. A pesar de saber que todo era pura coreografía, ver como ella sola podía contra cuatro hombres armados con cuchillos y pistolas, ella los desarmaba como quien andaba en bicicleta

" _Porque este episodio si que era de los buenos. Como otro que se tienen que infiltrar y..._ "

" _Yo soy más fan de The Walking Dead_ " le interrumpió Sero

A partir de ese momento empezó una discusión sana de series que seguían y donde las seguían, pues algunos usaban webs para poder estar al día con su serie. Solo terminaron cuando fue la hora de comer, donde las chicas bajaran y comieron en paz. Se notaba que la guerra se había disipado y el buen rollo entre todos había vuelto con ganas de revancha en el juego de cartas.

" _Espera, Yaoyorozu_ " le pidió Todoroki al ver que volvía a la habitación mientras todos se quedaban en el piso bajo jugando al Mortal Kombat. Ella espero a que llegara a su altura, bastante extrañada. Abiertamente no lo había estado ignorando, solo buscando pretextos con las chicas pues aun se sentía un tanto molesta por como la había interrumpido con aquel desconocido " _¿Por qué no te quedas?_ " Su pregunta la sorprendió

" _...quiero mirar un par de libros, ¿necesitas algo?_ " su pregunta mostró su desconcierto

" _Quería disculparme por lo que pasó... no debí interrumpirte de esa forma y mucho menos agarrarte así_ "

" _Tranquilo... solo no vuelvas a hacerlo_ " le pidió antes de girarse para subir las escaleras, queriendo evitar que viera su gran sonrojo sin éxito.

" _¿Segura?_ "

" S _i, tranquilo_ "

Aquello no le sonó nada convincente, pero al ver como subía las escaleras, tuvo que guardarse la pregunta. Decidió no insistir y volver con todos, quienes estaban muy pendientes de como iba el videojuego, convencido de que nadie le había visto hablar con Momo. Se equivocaba, pues Hagakure había visto la escena muy emocionada. Ya tenía una buena novedad para contar en el escuadrón.

Poco a poco, los integrantes del escuadrón se fueron zafando de la situación para poder encontrarse en la habitación de Kaminari. Era la primera reunión y se podía respirar un poco el nerviosismo de cada uno, pues no se sabía como empezaban aquellas reuniones.

" _Vale... si nadie dice nada, quiero intentar vencer a Kirishima..._ " intentó escaquearse de la reunión Kaminari, sin éxito

" _¡La idea de la discoteca ha sido genial!_ " estalló de alegría Ashido " _Mira que tenía ganas de recordar viejos tiempos con nuevas amigas, pero no sabía que iba a salir tan bien_ "

" _Espera... ¿tenías un plan?_ " preguntó asombrada Toru, pues toda la idea de la discoteca no parecía tener una segunda intención

" ... _Más o menos. Era sobre la marcha_ " aquello ya sonaba más normal en ella " _No me esperaba que YaoMomo fuera a bailar con ese desconocido_ "

" _¡¿QUÉ?!_ " los tres se sorprendieron, pues no se imaginaban a la subdelegada bailando y mucho menos con un desconocido.

" _Claro, ese es el detonante de una de las primeras historias de amor de 1-A_ " matizó la chica invisible " _YaoMomo está enfadada con Todoroki porque, por lo que les escuché en las escaleras, éste interrumpió de mala manera_ "

" _Pero las personalidades de ambos no serán muy de ayuda_ " matizó Aoyama " _¿Cómo se les junta?_ "

" _No creo que lo mejor sea presionarlos..._ " opinó Aoyama, sorprendiéndolos " _Solo sería picarlos y facilitar el momento. Además, se como será tener a Endeavor como familia política_ "

Era una imagen demasiado compleja para imaginar.

" _¡Casi nos olvidamos de lo que comentamos en la reunión de chicas!_ " exclamó Ashido rompiendo el momento. " _Quizás sus padres tengan planes para ella_ "

" _No creo... Pero por si un caso le podemos preguntar y hacer cómplice a Kyouka_ "

" _¡No!_ " interrumpió Kaminari, ganando la mirado de todos " _Pensar si queréis meter a alguien más en esta salsa... Y siendo la mejor amiga de ella, podríais dinamitar su amistad por decir cosas que se dan con confianza_ "

" _Kaminari nos oculta algo_ " soltó de forma un tanto cantarina Aoyama

" _Mucho más no tenemos... ¿algo vosotros?_ "

" _No_ " aquella respuesta sincronizada de los tres solo indigno a ambas chicas

" _Tenemos que pensar en una nueva y buena estrategia_ "

Hasta la hora de la cena estuvieron intentando tramar alguna nueva locura. No eran planes muy descabellados, ni cosas muy disimuladas, pero podían dar tranquilamente sus frutos. Minoru agradeció tener a las dos chicas de su parte, pues eran las que mejores planes e ideas tenían en mente. Eran todo canela para su novela. Después de la cena estuvo hasta las tres tratando de escribir lo mejor posible todo lo que había ocurrido. Era algo muy complejo, y solo teniendo los detalles muy por encima de las chicas, debía imaginar hasta el mínimo detalle. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que el chico brillante tenía razón y viendo el contexto podía imaginar por donde tiraba el secreto de Kaminari. Si añadía una sub-trama respecto a los sentimientos dentro del grupo, Denki y Toru iban a ser los únicos que le dieran buen material. Era innegable de que a la chica le gustaba alguien, por mucho que no pudiera ver en su rostro gesto que delatara sus sentimientos hacia cierto compañero.

" _Debería dormir..._ " susurró al ver que hora marcaba el reloj, pero no había terminado de escribir como había sido la reunión.

Había cosas que sentía que se dejaba en el tintero, como decir que iba de una clase cuando solo se estaba centrando en cuatro personas, pero al faltar toda una investigación entre los chicos, no sabía por donde iban a tirar.

Aunque, si pensaba bien, no sabía como preguntarle a los chicos sobre sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo se le preguntaba a un hombre sobre quien le parecía la chica más guapa o especial de 1-A?

Era complejo, más pensando que tenía a personas como Bakugo, Todoroki, Tokoyami o él mismo. No se veía en una situación muy normal entre las chicas de confiar algo de ese tamaño. Si pensaba bien, quizás a ellos también les costaba admitirse a si mismos que estaban enamorados de alguna de las perfectas chicas que habían en la clase. Amor como tal y no que les gustaran los cuerpos perfectos de ellas. Imposible no girarse ante las bellezas que habían en 1-A.

Después de pensar en la primera y profunda reflexión que había hecho por primera vez en su corta y no muy guay vida, le dio igual que al día siguiente tuviera clase a primera hora con Present Mic, intentó plasmarlo en su novela.

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

" _Mineta, llevas todo el día dormido..._ " le llamo la atención su compañero Sato cuando terminaron las clases

No podía admitirle a nadie que solo pudo dormir una hora por escribir su ansiada novela. Había peleado con su mente el teclado para tener terminado todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos días. El material flaqueaba en varias áreas y tuvo que imaginarse muchas de las cosas. Tenía grabaciones, pero no fotos de ellas de fiesta y le costaba plasmar todo lo que las chicas le habían contado de la fiesta. Igualmente, luego dormiría y se despertaría pronto para poder terminar una de sus tantas ideas. Ashido y Hagakure eran las mejores dentro del equipo, sabía que si se desconectaba un poco no tardarían en decirle todo lo que había pasado, desde el lugar y la hora a la ropa y el detalle más pequeño.

" _El especial...madrugada..._ " balbuceó como pudo la pequeña mentira.

" _¿Te has enterado de con quien tienes que hacer el trabajo?_ " Intentó negar con la cabeza " _Con Sato... Por lo menos tienes dulces gratis_ "

Luego preguntaría cuales eran los demás grupos. Era una buena idea para el siguiente capitulo. Solo maldijo su suerte, Sato era uno de aquellos personajes que por mucha fuerza que tuviera, le costaba dar su protagonismo en la historia. Realmente no sabía porque, tenía todas las papeletas para hacer de "bestia" y que una bonita doncella se fijara en él... pero no había forma de encontrar a alguien que encajara. Lo bueno era que, gracias a su quirk, tenía un don en la repostería con la que podría hacer un spin off. Algo como el héroe cuyo segundo trabajo era en una tienda de dulces en la que encontraba el pastelito de su corazón pero su amor sería imposible porque a ella le gustaría más la sal que el azúcar y estuviera comprometida por culpa de su padre con el hombre que llevase una carnicería con la que tenía una fuerte rivalidad, casi odio...

" _¿Estas ahí, zumo de uva? "_ Le llamó la atención el hombre celo. Lo maldijo, estaba teniendo una idea demasiado buena, casi como de dorama... ¿y si le hacían uno por su novela? Le subió la moral pensando en aquello. Era perfecto. Podría conocer actrices de cuerpo perfecto que les gustara su obra... más fans...

" _¿Nos vamos a por un café?_ " le propuso para intentar despejarse

De mientras, Ashido intentaba convencer de todas las maneras posibles el cambio de pareja. Argumentaba que ya habían estado en otros muchos trabajos con Aoyama, quería cambiarse como diera lugar con cualquiera. Aquello tenía el trasfondo más simple y directo, como quería averiguar un poco de la vida sentimental de sus compañeros. Y estando al lado de un compañero, no hacía ningún avance.

" _Si quieres me cambio contigo_ " dijo Momo un tanto nerviosa. Ashido vio con quien le había tocado y se hizo una idea de porque.

" _O conmigo... a Tsuyu no le importa_ " dijo Uraraka

Abrazó la gran suerte que tenía. Le dijo a Yaoyorozu de la mejor forma que prefería con Uraraka. Además, el hombre que no podía parar de brillar admitió que le daba emoción hacer el trabajo con la chica rana.

Después de notificar el cambio al profesor, ambas chicas se fueron a la biblioteca del centro. Tenían una semana pero querían terminar con el tema cuanto antes, aprovechando los recursos que les daba el centro. Solo aguantaron una hora en aquel ambiente demasiado estudioso y silencioso. Cogieron lo que parecía útil a primera vista y huyeron a la cafetería más cercana.

" _¡Que gente más sosa!_ " gritó aliviada Mina al ver su parfait de chocolate " _Por estas cosas no me gustan los trabajos_ "

" _...Espero que con lo que hemos cogido sea suficiente_ " suspiró Ochako antes de darle un sorbo a su demasiado elaborado batido " _No me apetece suspender..._ "

" _No lo haremos_ " dijo muy optimista Mina. Uraraka sonrió, contagiada por el animo de su amiga " _Pero ahora hablemos un poco, que no quiero terminar este postre tan rápido_ "

" _¿De qué?_ " preguntó bastante despreocupada

" _En poco tiempo podremos ir a la playa. ¿No te apetece?_ " Aunque no lo hubiera parecido, Ashido había calculado bien sus palabras. Uraraka era su amiga y no podía abordarla de cualquier forma. Debía ser muy cautelosa, preparar el terreno, y con una pregunta de playa, sabía que no encendería sus alarmas de bloqueo " _Sol, playa, helado..._ "

" _Con todo de los villanos cada vez que vamos a un sitio o lo que sea, no se_ " no le pareció una respuesta acorde con el carácter de su amiga, pero luego se acordó de que pasó en la zona comercial y rectifico, buscando un buen comentario

" _Si estamos todo 1-A en la playa, fijo que les da miedo y huyen_ " logro sacarle una sonrisa con aquel comentario

" _No tiene porque ser a la playa...Ya sería un logro que fuéramos todos aunque fuera a tomar algo "_

" _Si no huyes de Midoriya como la otra vez..."_

Se maldijo a si misma. Había sacado el nombre antes de tiempo.

" _No fue por nada..._ " ahí estaba el maldito nerviosismo de ella. Saliendo como si nada. La había fastidiado de gran forma.

" _Sabes que estas en confianza, que me puedes decir que te pasa con..._ "

" _¡Nada!_ " la interrumpió de una forma que indicaba todo lo contrario " _¡Nada en absoluto!_ "

" _¿Entonces por qué le estas diciendo todo lo contrario a tu amiga?_ "

" _...No..._ "

" _¿Te gusta Izuku?_ " preguntó directa, a corte limpio

" _...No se_ " admitió después de un largo y tedioso silencio. " _A veces creo que si y a veces que no, algo muy extraño. Quizás son cabras mías... o si siento algo muy fuerte por él pero no soy capaz de llevarlo bien. Una cosa muy rara..._ "

" _¡Pues lo descubriremos juntas!_ "

En la misma biblioteca, estaba el peor de los ambientes. Yaoyorozu estaba en busca de los libros e información necesario para poder terminar cuanto antes el trabajo. Sabía que le había dicho a su compañero que no pasaba nada, pero mentía. Y mentía muy mal. Aun sentía un poco de remordimiento hacia Todoroki por como la cogió del brazo, sin poder darle oportunidad a despedirse y preguntar su nombre. Por una vez que se soltaba el pelo, no se imagino que pudiera pasar aquello, encima, con el compañero que más admiraba. El chico intentaba llevar las cosas bien, pero ella lo ignoraba de una forma un tanto absurda o lo mandaba callar con un gesto simple de la mano.

" _Sigues enfadada conmigo_ " aquello era una afirmación que logró que a la chica se le cayera el libro de las manos

" _La verdad, si_ " dijo sin mirarlo a la cara mientras se agachaba a coger el libro " _Por eso quería cambiar de compañero_ "

" _¿Por qué?_ "

" _...Hablamos fuera_ " pidió al ver que algún que otro alumno se quedaba mirando lo que no debía.

" _¿tienes miedo a encarame?_ " preguntó igualmente

" _Fuera_ " le repitió mientras miraba a todos lados, esperando que la bibliotecaria no estuviera asomando para llamarles la atención.

Le dio unas especificaciones para que acertara con la búsqueda de libros. Tras un buen rato revisando, decidió llevarse solo dos. Durante todo ese momento ella intentaba centrarse con todas sus fuerzas, evitar pensar que, nada más salir de aquel lugar, Todoroki le preguntaría porque era incapaz de perdonar su desmedida acción. Yaoyorozu no era una persona rencorosa, solo sentía una pequeña decepción, pues nunca pensó que alguien tan admirable como él pudiera hacer aquello. Pero, por otra parte, quería saber porque lo había hecho de aquella manera. ¿Conocía al chico? ¿No la gustaba verla bailar con el pelo suelto? Le encantaría saber que pasaba por la mente de su compañero, preguntarle con total naturalidad cada una de sus cuestiones, pero no podía. Se ponía nerviosa solo de pensar que podía responder Todoroki.

" _Me vas a decir porque no me puedes perdonar lo que pasó_ "

La forma tan bruda con la que dijo la cortó por completo. No sabía como decir ni como justificarse. Se creo un silencio bastante incómodo mientras iban de regreso. Sabía que, con sus compañeros al lado, se iba a quedar sin habla con él y huiría a su habitación.

" _...No entiendo como pudiste ser tan...nunca imaginé que fueras a hacer eso_ "

" _¿Te sientes decepcionada?_ " adivino al momento, con un tono bastante tranquilo. Como si no le importara que era lo que Momo pensase de él, decepcionándola un poco más

" _Es que fue extraño... ¿Por qué actuaste así?_ " se aventuró a preguntar, sin esperar gran respuesta después de todo

" _...Las circunstancias_ " fue lo único que pudo decir.

" _Si te digo que esa respuesta no me convence... ¿que me dirás?_ "

" _Que es la única que te puedo dar, porque tampoco se porque lo hice de aquella manera_ "

" _¿Conocías al chico?_ "

" _Si_ "

Fue una afirmación extraña. Por un momento pensó que era ella, pues estaba tan escéptica que no terminaba de creer todo aquello que le dijera, pero, por otra parte, sabía que no podía pedirle más. El silencio no era tan incómodo como el que había en la biblioteca, pero no dejaba más que una incógnita que Momo quería resolver al instante.

" _Entonces... ¿En paz?_ "

" _Si_ "

Si bien el camino se hizo más rápido mientras decidían hablar sobre el trabajo y poco más, a Yaoyorozu se le hizo un tanto incompleto. Le hubiera gustado decir una frase de serie, como que le debía invitar a un refresco o hacerle prometer que no lo podía volver hacer. Pero solo le nacía la pregunta de que le dijera a aquel chico que se pusiera en contacto con ella. Al ser algo que debía zanjar con Todoroki, prefirió dejarlo a un lado y darle un simple "si" amistoso.

Un tanto confusa consigo misma, invito a Jirou a su habitación para hablar del tema. Le contó todo lo que podía recordar, pero subrayó la biblioteca. En todo momento sintió que su amiga ya tenía una respuesta en mente, pero que esperaba que le dijera absolutamente todo solo para confirmar aquello que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando escuchó todo lo que Kyouka dijo, solo sintió su cara arder mientras escuchaba los "¿estas bien?" de su amiga mientras le daba una fría botella de agua.

Todo aquello sin saber que, detrás de la puerta estaba Hagakure guardando información para el escuadrón.

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

" _¿Las escuchaste y no te pillaron?_ " preguntó bastante sorprendida Mina. Mientras escuchaba todo lo que había descubierto y de que forma, solo supo hacer preguntas. Hagakure no tardó nada en ir a donde ella " _¿Qué hacemos con esta información?_ "

" _¡Podemos formar la primera pareja oficial de la clase!_ " exclamó animada la chica invisible " _No dudo de que nuestro chico termostato esté enamorado de ella... Ese agarrón tuvo que ser por los celos_ "

" _O no... según tú, él le admitió que conocía a ese chico... ¡Quizás quería hacerle algo malo a Yaomomo y él lo evitó!_ "

" _No creo..._ "

" _Por ahora no hagamos nada_ " le dijo bastante convencida " _Están con el trabajo, eso quizás los une más... si es que Todoroki siente algo por nuestra amiga_ "

" _El único capaz de saber eso es Aoyama... pero está con Tsuyu_ "

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, Mineta releyó orgulloso todo su trabajo. Había logrado convencer a su azucaroso compañero posponer la visita a la biblioteca para poder trabajar por su cuenta. Le soltó una muy poco pensada mentira para justificarse y poder pelear contra sus teclas hasta terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente. Si bien tenía tiempo hasta la próxima reunión con los chicos y saber de todo, lo sentía muy poco. Si, tenía la idea con Sato que se titularía "Sugar Man & Salty Girl", 100% fantasía y perfecto para cualquier telenovela, pero no era suficiente. Entre los alumnos de 1-A necesitaba celos, triángulos amorosos, rumores... y no había absolutamente nada. Si, una escena de celos, una de las chicas no admitía estar enamorada de alguien y posibles romances que no florecían ni a palos o ritos satánicos. ¿No le podía haber tocado una clase más pasional?

Apagó su portátil después de guardar el documento cinco veces antes de bajar a por un sándwich rápido. Solo esperaba que nadie le preguntara porque no estaba en la cena, pues no se le ocurría ninguna mentira.

" _¿Por qué no estabas en la cena?_ " le pregunto nada más pisar la sala principal Senta. Maldijo en sus adentros al chico del celo. ¿Por qué no se guardaba esas preguntas?

" _Estaba arreglando un problema que tenía en el ordenador_ " respondió por el Sato. Agradeció su mentira y que él pudiera decirlo " _Solo que no pensé que fuera tan grave_ "

" _Es que he tardado más por... mi USB_ " intentó salir del paso como pudo " _Hay tengo la copia de seguridad y..._ "

La verdad era que no controlaba mucho de informática. Y decir no mucho era demasiado. Agradecía tener un friki informático en la familia que mientras arreglaba su ordenador le explicara que le pasaba.

Después de aquella explicación mal dada, no tuvo otra situación comprometida. Pudo comer su sándwich, reír las gracias de sus compañeros y fijarse, cual pájaro, en si encontraba algo interesante entre los pocos que se encontraban en la sala común.

Al día siguiente, las cosas no mejorar mucho para el escritor novato. Solo veía a las chicas muy entre ella. Solo a veces estaba la figura masculina y brillante de Aoyama con Tsuyu por el trabajo. Y los chicos realmente estaban siendo aburridos. Hasta ese momento en el que Yaoyorozu llamó su atención por unos momentos en los que cambiaron de forma breve un par de palabras antes de volver a su sitio, la gente quiso saber.

" _Nada... hoy a la tarde hay una reunión de los delegados_ "

" _Hacia tiempo que no teníais uno_ " matizó Izuku " _¿Habrá pasado algo?_ "

" _No_ " le respondió rápido Tenya " _...Ya os lo explicaremos mañana, todo es muy de pende de lo que digan los otros delegados_ "

Si bien el misterio parecía jugoso, para Mineta aquello fue una pequeña chispa. Como si hubiera encontrado una nueva idea. Un nuevo hilo. Y su pequeña mente empezó a especular de las tantas posibilidades que podrían ocurrir.

Poco a poco la clase se fue vaciando hasta que se quedaron solas Mina y Uraraka. Al haber perdido el día anterior con dulces, sentían que, comparados con los demás los demás, iban demasiado retrasadas. Habían pedido a algunos de ellos que les dejaran algo de material para no ir muy a ciegas.

" _Que suerte que el señor Aizawa nos dejara trabajar aquí_ " dijo Mina estirando los brazos " _Pero... ¿lo terminamos mañana?_ "

" … _Bueno, tengo las fotocopias de la información resumida de YaoMomo... vale_ "

Uraraka sabía que no había forma de engañarla. También estaba cansada de trabajar con tantas letras juntas. Recogieron todo el material antes de bajar hacia la zona de máquinas para poder coger algo. Les antojaba dulce para quitarse la amargura de hacer el trabajo. Durante todo el rato, Mina sintió que no hacía gran progreso con los sentimientos de su amiga. Su inexperiencia en preguntar y explorar esa parte hacía el trabajo más duro. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que el súper brillante radar de Aoyama no fallaba, ella debía sentir algo por su compañero peliverde. Solo no estaba segura de que fuera amor como tal, pues sus palabras expresaban esa amistad del que todos ya sabían su existencia. Quizás un poco más exagerada. Necesitaba a Hagakure a su lado, o al mismo héroe llama atención para que descodificase toda la información.

" _¡YaoMomo!_ " gritó de pronto Ashido, cortando la conversación con Uraraka. La compañera miró como estaba muy adelante, al lado del subdelegado. Le dio la sensación de que había cortado una conversación

" _¿Aun estabais dentro?_ " preguntó Iida

" _Con el asunto del trabajo... y que no lo terminamos_ "

" _Bueno, aun tenéis mucho tiempo y..._ "

" _Dilo por ti, aun quedan muchas cosas pendientes_ " se quejó sonoramente la heroína rosa

" _Bueno, con lo que viene ahora, habrá más trabajo_ " rió Yaoyorozu " _Pero será un trabajo con gusto..._ "

" _No te adelantes... tienen que estar todos en clase y la supervisión de nuestro tutor_ " cortó Iida de forma rápida, creando más expectación sobre el tema

" _¡Eres demasiado recto, Iida!_ " se quejó Ochako " _Un pequeño adelanto..._ "

Negó con la manos cual robot, para rabia de las dos chicas y risa de su compañera.

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

" _Tras una reunión entre los delegados y el profesorado, se ha decidido no cancelar el festival cultural a cambio de... varios cambios_ " dijo Yaoyorozu después de una extraña escena en el que se batió en duelo contra el subdelegado Iida al piedra-papel-tijera para saber quien iba a hablar " _Aun hay tiempo, será dentro de un mes, pero, por las nuevas medidas de seguridad, hay que llevar nuestra propuesta de una forma solida durante esta semana_ "

" _¡Festival cultural!_ " gritó animada Ashido " _¡Podremos comer muchas cosas!_ "

" _¿Por qué no aprovechamos y hacemos una pequeña obra de teatro? Sería algo diferente_ " propuso Uraraka

" _Café Maid_ " propuso Mineta

" _Con solo seis chicas lo mejor es un café con otra temática_ " corrigió Tsuyu " _Como de terror o..._ "

" _¡Perfecto!_ " gritó Hagakure " _Y los platos normales los cambiamos de toque como unos Takoyaki negros con el pulpo saliendo y la tortilla que hagamos que tenga un mensaje terrorífico y..._ "

" _La cosa es ganar clientes, no asustarlos_ " entró Jirou " _Podríamos hacer un espectáculo musical_ "

" _¿Y exponernos a la vergüenza total si uno de nosotros hace un gallo? No, gracias_ " se escuchó a Tokoyami " _La idea de bar terrorifico es buena_ "

" _¿No hay una maldita opción de librarse?_ "

" _O todos o nadie_ " hablo por fin Iida, para rabia de su compañero

" _Votaría por un teatro medieval_ " propuso Izuku, ganando la mirada de todos " _No se, sería algo diferente, habrían héroes y todos tendríamos un pequeño papel. Además, podríamos coger tanto público como nos diera el aforo_ "

" _Si no nos dan el auditorio, sería un desperdicio_ " comentó Sero con aquella sinceridad un tanto molesta

" _Entonces, ¿todos votáis por el bar terrorífico?_ " quiso zanjar el tema Momo cuando vio que todos asentían " _Iida y yo haremos una planificación y ya os la enseñaremos antes de presentárselo a los profesores. Cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea, nos lo comentáis_ "

Después de aquel momento, las clases se reanudaron. Fueron unas horas bastante extrañas, donde todos los alumnos tenían la cabeza en otra parte. La emoción de un festival cultural a pesar de todos los males se veía extraño, pero emocionante. Habían tantas ideas cociéndose en sus mentes que era imposible prestar atención a las clases.

Al tocar el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases, Iida pidió a Todoroki su pupitre para unirlo al de su compañera y empezar a trabajar aquello. El chico se lo dio como si nada y se fue sin despedirse. Se notó molesto, pero ninguno de los subdelegados se molesto en preguntar si todo estaba bien, se centraron en aquel resumen que querían entregar cuanto antes. A pesar de todo el trabajo y el tiempo que les estaba llevando hacer el borrador que iban a enseñar a sus compañeros, fue un rato realmente agradable para ambos a pesar del gran trabajo.

" _¿Seguro que no quieres que te invite a algo? Has hecho un gran esfuerzo haciendo casi todo el borrador_ " Repitió su propuesta a pesar de que, en completa linea recta, estuviera su residencia

" _Otro día... tengo que hacer el trabajo con Todoroki y vamos un poco retrasados_ "

" _Por lo menos lo habéis empezado... Aun no se como ponerme de acuerdo con Kaminari_ "

" _Jirou te podrá dar un buen consejo de como hacer trabajos con él_ " aconsejo Momo

" _Si todavía se pueden cambiar las parejas, ¿te importaría cambiarte por él?_ "

" _Por mi no hay problema_ " le costó responder. Si, había hecho las paces con su compañero, pero sentía las palabras de su compañera muy fuertes y si había posibilidad de poner distancia, lo agradecía " _Habría que preguntar a Aizawa y a Todoroki_ "

" _Gracias, Yaoyorozu_ "

" _¡YaoMomo!_ " se escuchó gritar a sus espaldas. Era Ashido, al lado de Uraraka

" _¿Volvéis de la biblioteca?_ " preguntó Iida cuando llegaron a su lado

" _Otra vez_ " dijo Uraraka jadeando " _Hemos avanzado mucho con los datos de Yaomomo_ "

" _Y eso que faltan..._ " restó importancia Momo

" _También hemos buscado diferentes seres para el café terrorífico_ " dijo Ashido " _Para no repetir. Cuando los tengamos iremos a comprar mucha tela y a una tienda de fiestas. ¡Hay cada cosa de Halloween que nos serviría!_ "

" _Si es que nos dan el visto bueno_ " matizó Tenya, ganando las miradas de odio de las dos chicas

Siguieron el camino comentando muy por encima que tal les había salido el borrador para no desvelar el plan inicial. Las chicas se veían muy entusiasmadas, a pesar de quedar un mes para el gran momento. Iida les recordó que aun les quedaban tareas, y que coincidiría con un momento un poco malo por los trabajos que les iban a mandar hasta el gran parón para decorar la sala y lo que hiciera falta.

Entraron en la residencia y vieron que varios estaban jugando en la sala principal a uno de los muchos juegos que habían dejado los profesores de una forma que se veía que era demasiado personal. Momo decidió solo saludarlos y seguir hacia su habitación. No terminaba de gustar estar en el último piso, pero subir aquellos escalones podía ser su nuevo ejercicio matutino. Mientras subía aquellas escaleras, pensó en como decirle a su compañero que lo quería cambiar por otro. Después de decirle que no había problema entre los dos, resultaría falso. Nada más llegar a su piso, se decidió. Estaría más cómoda con Iida después de lo que había hablado con Jirou. Antes de dejar las cosas en su habitación, fue a la de su compañero. Golpeo varias veces antes, deseando que no abriera para tener que hablar con él en otro momento, pero en cuanto oyó que iba, no le quedó otra.

" _¿Yaoyorozu?_ " se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver a su compañera nada más abrir la puerta " _¿Querías algo?_ "

" _Quería preguntarte...algo. Es sobre el trabajo_ "

" _Si mañana no tardas mucho con Iida, te puedo esperar_ " se ofreció. Aquello le dio más apuro para pedir el cambio " _No vamos muy atrasados, pero..._ "

" _Estuve hablando con Iida_ " le cortó de forma brusca " _Y no está muy conforme con su pareja y... si no te importaría... estar tu con Kaminari..._ "

" _No_ " no tardó ni un segundo en negar. Fue un no bastante brusco y seco, con una mirada seria que no hizo más que desconcertar a la joven " _¿Aun estas decepcionada?_ "

" _No es por eso... creo_ " No sabía como explicarse en ese momento. Podía haberle dicho que era por su compañero que realmente necesitaba ese favor o que si, seguía decepcionada, pero no le salía la excusa real

" _¿Te sentirás más cómoda haciendo con él el trabajo?_ " Momo no respondió. Se sentía realmente incómoda en ese momento, y más si pensaba en la charla con su amiga Kyouka " _Ya tenemos la información y seremos rápidos. Ya en el próximo trabajo, si volver a estar juntos, te cambias con quien quieras si esa persona puede_ "

" _...Vale_ " solo supo responder Momo antes de que el chico cerrase de forma abrupta la puerta, sin despedirse siquiera. Aquella acción un tanto desmedida y poco de el Todoroki que ella conocía no hacía más que descolocar a la joven.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Todoroki volvió a sentarse para leer un libro.

Después de dejar a los delegados trabajar, se decanto por buscar algo para leer en la biblioteca de forma aleatoria, en lo que encontró a Mineta en la sección juvenil de literatura. Le dio la sensación de que estaba huyendo de trabajar con Sato, sospecha que se confirmó cuando lo vio sentarse al lado de su compañero. Los libros juveniles no le gustaban, cada vez tenían menos argumento o eran ridículamente predecibles y empalagosos sin ningún sentido. Igualmente miró algunos títulos. Le resultaba cada vez más absurdo hasta que encontró el que más le llamó la atención, escrito por el autor que todas las chicas amaban sin ninguna razón aparente. "Boys in Love". Chicos enamorados. Ya se imaginaba de que iba la historia y como terminaba. Por puro interés, leyó la parte trasera, y aquello evolución a cogerlo para leerlo en la habitación.

Se arrepintió nada más empezar a leer las primeras páginas.

Los chicos eran un poco clichés aunque la historia parecía sacada de una de las tantas comedias románticas de chicos adolescentes americanos desesperados hasta el punto de hacer caso a un blog de como conseguir llevarse a las chicas que habían robado su corazón de unas formas muy poco comunes comunes, llegando a pasar unas situaciones que dudaba que fueran a pasar en la vida real. Había un momento en el que los chicos, para confirmar que están completamente enamorados de las chicas, hacían un test bastante ridículo de una revista de adolescentes. Le resultó demasiado obvio lo que iban respondiendo, hasta que, sin saber como, se dio cuenta que hubiera sido lo mismo que él hubiera respondido.

No, se negaba. No podía estar enamorado sin más de su compañera.

Si había pasado algunas cosas con la chica, pero no lo veía suficiente como para enamorarse.

Aunque aquello explicaba porque la veía como buena compañera, la confianza, el agarrón en la discoteca, que le molestara cuando estaba _demasiado_ tiempo con Iida, cuando parecía que ella estaba enfadada o decepcionada de él...

O quizás era su loca mente queriéndose comparar con un libro ficticia para adolescentes y solo para dar justificación a algo que no entendía.

Por si un caso, decidió seguir leyendo.

* * *

" _¡Eso no vale, Uraraka!_ " gritó indignada Ashido. Ambas estaban en su habitación, con una de las revistas para jóvenes que contenía uno de los test más completos para descubrir sus sentimientos.

" _Eso es muy... ridículo, Mina_ " dijo tirando el bolígrafo y tirándose en la cama " _Un test de la Hero-Pop no me ayudará a saber nada_ "

" _Si no respondes estas preguntas de forma sincera, obvio que no avanzamos nada_ " la replicó bastante enfadada " _Ni dos preguntas y ya te quejas. ¡Abre tu corazón, Ochako!_ "

" _Si, ahora mismo abro mi corazón a un test de una revista_ " en su ironía se pudo notar la molestia que sentía al hacerlo

" _Lo que te pasa es que no quieres saber que sientes_ " la replicó bastante molesta la heroína rosa " _¿Te da miedo saber que estas enamorada de uno de nuestros compañeros y lo que pueda ir después?_ "

" _No es eso..._ "

" _Si es eso. Te da miedo quedarte sin amigos después del posible rechazo. ¡Tienes miedo a las posibles calabazas!_ " la acusó antes de golpearla con la almohada que tenía a mano

" _¡Te equivocas!_ " le dijo mientras buscaba una almohada para contrarrestar los ataques de su amiga " _¿y si me equivoco y no es el amor de mi vida?_ "

" _¡Pues afrontalo que para algo eres una heroína!_ "

Aquello liberó una de las batallas más fuertes que habían sufrido hasta que las almohadas reventaron en el cuerpo de la contrincante. El relleno invadió todo el suelo y vio la cara de victoria de su compañera al verla en el suelo, derrotada por no tener arma y deber una de aquellas almohadas. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, que ya no la iba a obligar a seguir con aquella idea adolescente de completar un test de una revista. Se había dado cuenta de que si quería progresar algo para saber si estaba enamorada o no, tenía que superar aquel estúpido miedo al fracaso. Y con aquel miedo al fracaso, no sabía de verdad si estaba enamorada de Midoriya o solo lo veía como el gran amigo que era.

" _Me daré una fecha límite_ " le dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie " _Si para el día festival no me he animado a nada con Midoriya, admitiré que solo estoy exagerando y lo veo como un muy buen amigo_ "

" _¡Esa es mi Uravity!_ "

* * *

Minoru miró con rabia su borrador. Aun tenía miedo en el cuerpo después de haber visto a Todoroki en la biblioteca. Deseaba que creyera que solo estaba escaqueándose de Sato y todo el trabajo. Realmente estaba ojeando uno de los libros de Taeyang para coger una referencia y apuntarse el come le gustaban las mujeres al hombre azúcar. Estaba convencido en hacer aquel spin-off de Sugar Man a la par de la novela. Ver ahí a su compañero solo encendió su cerebro con ideas y teorías de porque justo estaba ahí y no haciendo el trabajo con Yaoyorozu. La chica de cuerpo perfecto estaría con Iida hablando del asunto del festival cultural. Dio gracias a los dioses por aquella oportunidad de oro. No solo se llevaba un festival de comida y chicas perfectas (pues estaba seguro de que alguna clase haría un café maid), se llevaría una escena de celos (si es que se confirmaban sus sospechas).

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

" _Chicos, al hilo del tema de ayer, este es el borrador de nuestra idea para el festival cultural_ " Dijo Iida, enseñando el temario en cuestión " _Si dais el visto bueno, nos ausentamos un rato para entregarlo_ "

" _Tenemos puesto la salida de emergencia, que usaremos una sala contigua para hacer de cocina, ideas principales de como sería la decoración y los disfraces que tendríamos que hacer_ " especificó Yaoyorozu

" _Para trabajar la decoración de las salas solo se puede la semana antes del evento, así que habrá que tener una idea clara para no perder tiempo. Con los trajes pasa lo mismo, pues no habrá ayuda externa_ "

Si bien todos estaban de acuerdo, los delegados salieron de la clase. Momo aprovecho para contarle que no podía estar con el en aquel trabajo decorando bastante como había pasado para que Todoroki no le diera el visto bueno al cambio. Igualmente, le repitió que fuera a donde Jiro para que le diera indicaciones de como hacer un buen trabajo con Kaminari. Entregaron su propuesta al profesor que tenían más a mano en la sala de profesores y volvieron para seguir con las clases.

Momo no podía sacarse una idea de la cabeza: algo andaba mal con su compañero. Desde ese momento en el que cerró la puerta en sus narices después de evitar el cambio de pareja, no habían cruzado palabra. Quizás había herido sus sentimientos. Quizás la había fastidiado de una forma abismal. Necesitaba una sesión de ayuda de Kyouka. Desde aquella última del que no podía olvidarse, no habían vuelto a pararse en su habitación para hablar o ayudarla con complicados ejercicios. Debía hablar con su compañero, aunque le diera una vergüenza letal.

Y las clases finalizaron sin pena ni gloria.

Vio que Todoroki la esperaba para ir a la biblioteca. Ella recogió rápida sus cosas para no hacerlo esperar, sin olvidarse de pedir los apuntes a las chicas. De camino a la biblioteca, no sabía como empezar una conversación para acabar con aquel molesto silencio. Pensó en varias ideas hasta que fue él quien lo rompió.

" _Siento lo del portazo de ayer_ " No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Contrastaba mucho con lo que había pasado

" _No pasa nada... te pillaría en mal momento y pedirte el cambio... ¿te molestó que te lo propusiera?_ "

" _Después de todo lo que ha pasado, un poco_ " aclaró finalmente " _Pensé que seguías decepcionada conmigo por lo que pasó_ "

" _¡No!_ " saltó al momento " _O si, no se. Es que Iida..._ "

" _¿Te interesa Iida?_ "

" _¿eh?_ "

La pregunta la descoloco por completo. No entendía absolutamente nada ni a que iba esa pregunta. ¿A que tipo de interés se refería? Necesitó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

" _Como compañero para un par de planes, contar con Tenya es mejor idea de lo que parece. Pero para otras cosas, otros planes, no porque compromete un poco su quirk. ¿Te refieres a eso?_ "

" ... _Si_ " La respuesta sonó un tanto extraña, pero Momo prefirió no indagar " _Espera, ¿Tenya? ¿Lo llamas por su nombre de pila?_ "

" _A veces, con todo lo de los delegados, somos amigos. ¿Tan raro te parece?_ "

" _Un poco_ "

La conversación se cortó al llegar a la biblioteca. Se centraron ordenar ideas y terminarlo con la buena caligrafía de Momo. Fue un momento en el que Yaoyorozu a veces parecía disfrutar enseñando algunas cosas y su caligrafía a su compañero, aunque fuera en voz baja. Todoroki no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, pero aquello no parecía importar a la heroína Creati. Ella simplemente estaba disfrutando de ese momento, con una sonrisa sincera y unos gestos con las manos que le recordaban a los de una profesora. Aun cruzando la puerta de la biblioteca y coger el camino largo para tomar unos refrescos de las máquinas de la biblioteca, ella no dejaba de hablar de las cosas que había leído en algunas enciclopedias ilustradas. No era que el tema lo apasionara, pero la forma en la que lo decía, como lo vivía y explicaba sin perder la sonrisa hacía que fuera imposible dejar de escucharla, volviendo el tema más interesante.

" _No dejo de hablar cosas que te puedan parecer aburridas, Todoroki_ " se dio cuenta al apenas escuchar la voz de su compañero " Háblame _de algo que te guste mucho_ "

" _...Soba fría_ " Momo no pudo evitar reírse, pensando que era un buen chiste " _Si, me gusta mucho como plato_ "

" _¿nada más?_ " preguntó intentando aguantar la risa

" _A voz de pronto es lo lo único que te puedo contestar_ " Momo no pudo aguantar su risa. Le parecía un tanto surrealista. Aquella risa le contagió una sonrisa al chico.

" _Eres todo un misterio, Todoroki_ "

* * *

Ashido se tiró en la cama de Uraraka, completamente agotada después de terminar el trabajo. Agradecía infinitamente los apuntes que le habían copiado a Momo, así no volvieron a aquel lugar que tanto las deprimía. Guardaron varias veces el trabajo en el ordenador antes de bajar al piso en común. Vieron que estaba Tsuyu enseñando algunas fotos a Aoyama, quien tenía una extraña expresión en la cara entre otras personas.

" _¿Ya habéis terminado el trabajo?_ " les preguntó Uraraka nada más llegar a su lado

" _Más o menos... no era tan complicado_ " dijo Yuga apartando la mirada del móvil de su compañera

" _¿Quien es ella?_ " preguntó Mina al ver las mismas fotos que su compañero

" _Mi mejor amiga, Habuko_ " dijo ella con una sonrisa " _Hemos quedado este fin de semana para ir a tomar algo_ "

" _¡Dile que venga al festival!_ " le grito al oido Mina

" _Si es que encontramos la forma de no intoxicar a la gente_ " rió Uraraka

" _Si avanzamos ya sería un logro_ " se llegó a escuchar a Sero perdido entre el sonido de la televisión y los gritos de los demás compañeros

" _Tenemos ideas para los seres terroríficos que podríamos adaptar..._ " dijo Mina en voz alta para que lo escucharan " _Solo nos falta tela y saber que estamos haciendo_ "

" _Mientras no sea coger las sábanas y hacerle dos agujeros y decir que somos fantasmas, lo que sea_ " se escuchó decir a Kaminari

" _¿Hablaís del festival?_ " entró Hagakure al trapo " _Tengo unos diseños pensados, pero aun no hemos ido a comprar tela. ¡En un mes no podremos tener todo listo!_ "

" _No os agobieis... tenemos a Yaoyorozu. Ella puede crear cualquier cosa_ " dijo Aoyama

" _No vamos a explotar a nuestra compañera_ " reprendió Jirou entrando en la conversación de mala manera " _Por lo menos tengo ya la música cubierta_ "

" _¡Esa es nuestra Jiro!_ " gritó Mina

" _Esperad, aquí hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Esto significa que nosotros nos ocupamos de montarlo todo?_ "

" _Pues va a ser que si_ " dijo Hagakure de forma sencilla " _Pero no montaréis gran cosa, lo más preocupante es el asunto de la comida. Un bar terrorífico sin comida terrorífica es como un sándwich sin queso o una tortilla de patata sin patata_ "

" _Supuestamente Sato y Mineta estan en ello a la misma que están con el trabajo_ " se escuchó a Kaminari por el fondo

" _Algo que tendríamos que estar haciendo_ " las chicas escucharon la queja de Iida pues el chico se puso a su lado. Para nadie ya era un misterio que el delegado estaba con su compañero en la fase cero de su trabajo " _¿Tan entusiasmadas estáis con esto?_ "

" _Después de todo lo que ha pasado, si_ " dijo Mina " _Por fin algo normal_ "

* * *

Minoru y Rikido sintieron un gran alivio cunado terminaron el trabajo. El escritor secreto sintió que por fin se había quitado una preocupación para poder centrarse y escribir algunas nuevas cosas en su novela. Cuando pensaba que podría volver a su habitación y dejar la muy azucarada de Sato, su compañero empezó a buscar en Bing recetas de halloween, para su gran indignación.

" _Sabes que no solo podemos hacer pasteles, ¿no?_ " le preguntó al ver que solo habían dulces

" _Si, pero con los dulces tengo muchas dudas_ "

Nunca pensó que escucharía aquella frase del hombre que recibía fuerza de los dulces que cocinaba como aquel esponjoso bollo. Llegó a pensar que estaba enfermo. Vieron algunas recetas dulces y muy apetecibles a los que Sato sabía añadirles el toque que necesitaba. Para los refrescos, Mineta le dijo que el sabía como hacer los que le iban mostrando. El problema solo llego en los salados que no tenían ni idea de hacer y que necesitaba de experimentar en la cocina. Imprimieron todas las ideas y decidieron bajar para tener el visto bueno de sus compañeros.

" _¡Justo estábamos hablando de vosotros!_ " les llamó la atención Mina

" _Espero que sea a buenas_ " susurró Mineta

" _Tenemos algunas recetas para el bar terrorífico_ " les dijo mientras les daba las hojas impresas " _Algunas las controlamos muy bien, pero otras..._ "

" _Habrá que pedir el permiso para usar la cocina y toda su comida... pero me encantaría probar esto_ " dijo señalando una de las recetas

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

" _No pensé que fueran a lograr que nos dejaran la gran cocina_ " dijo Momo con una sonrisa, bastante emocionada. Repartió los delantales a los pocos que se habían animado a intentar cocinar las tanta ideas que habían sacado Ochako y Mina por la gran amenaza que les había lanzado los profesores: algo quemado o roto equivalía a el castigo de limpieza " _Sato,_ _¿Con qué empezamos?_ "

Al ser quien más tenía idea de cocinar y ya saber que ideas tenían Ochako y Mina, mando tareas al azar para que los dos únicos jueces que habían encontrado: Todoroki y Bakugo.

La pareja vio como se dividían en equipos que Sato iba haciendo a medida que veía las caras de sus compañeros. La más evidente fue la de los delegados, quienes empezaron a cortar verduras para el clásico curry. Mineta se ocuparía de cocinar la col en grandes cantidades y vigilar las varias arroceras. Izuku se ocuparía con Ochako de una serie de aperitivos y pequeñas pasadas por la plancha. Hagakure haría las tortillas acompañada de Tokoyami y Ojiro estaría preparando los zumos y batidos al no tener idea de como manejarse en la cocina. Sato tendría la ayuda de Ashido y Tsuyu para la serie de postres.

Los dos hombres sentados no cambiaron palabra, solo estuvieron mirando como sus compañeros destrozaban la cocina para preparar aquellos platos. Desde sus cómodos sitios podían ver como Ojiro a veces tenían problemas con la batidora por la tapa o la falta de coordinación entre Uraraka y Midoriya hacían que tuvieran problemas con los aperitivos. Nada superaba a la gran coordinación entre los delegados, quienes casi tenían terminado su comida o como entre los tres héroes del postre tenían una coordinación y rapidez semejante a los participantes de Chef Hero.

" _Para mi, esta demasiado picante_ " dijo Momo después de probar un poco. Le tendió un poco " _¿tu que crees?_ " La subdelegada sopló la cuchara con cuidado y lo puso a la altura. Iida se veía dubitativo antes de inclinarse un poco para poder probarlo de la cuchara de Yaoyorozu " _¿Y bien?_ "

" _Esta bien_ " dijo sin mirar la chica

" _¿Seguro? Estas un poco rojo_ " preguntó bastante preocupada por el leve rojo de sus mejillas

" _...demasiado caliente_ " dijo antes de añadirle el toque especial " _Tranquila, son gusanos de pasta... nadie saldrá intoxicado_ "

" _¡La plancha!_ " gritó asustada Ochako. Estaba dejando demasiado tiempo y casi quedaba la carne quemada " _¿cómo vas con los rulos?_ "

" ... _no se..._ " dijo mientras peleaba con las verduras " _Tengo una idea para mejorar esto... ¿donde esta la pasta?_ "

" _Escurriendo..._ " dijo ella mientras intentaba manejar los trozos de carne

" _Hagakure, eso es demasiado ketchup_ " le dijo Tokoyami al ver el primer acabado de la chica invisible

" _Sin escatimar en ketchup, compañero, que se tiene que ver terrorífico este fantasma tan cuqui..._ "

Después de tanto sufrimiento por los cocineros, llegó el momento en que los dos probaran el plato. Para hacer la puntuación más dinámica, tenían tres símbolos a manejar: una cruz roja para decir que no, una en blanco que significaba que ellos tendrían que escoger después de probarlo y el clásico símbolo de acertado para que el plato estuviera incluido. La primera entrada era de Ojiro con sus demasiados zumos y batidos, seguido de los primeros aperitivos de Izuku y Ochako.

" _Algunos están quemados, pero otros deliciosos_ " dijo Todoroki como comentario

" _¿Algunos? Dirás la mayoría "_ Todos veían como iba apartando los quemados de los que tenían " _por lo menos la pasta se dejaba comer y se podía vivir con la salsa con patatas, pero esto..._ "

" _Por lo menos prueba, ¿no?_ " Ochako se veía bastante molesta al ver como cogía la cruz roja

" _No pienso morir intoxicado_ "

" _¡Serás...!_ " Ochako parecía que iba a lanzarse con el tenedor cuando Ashido la agarró

Solo entonces los delegados se animaron a dar su plato mezclado con el arroz o la col de Mineta.

" _Es la primera vez que pruebo repollo con curry... no está mal_ " Todoroki no tardó en dar su veredicto después de probar la combinación

" _Quizás entre las cosas más decentes..._ "

" _¿En que se tiene que mejorara?_ " preguntó Momo deseando saber como debía mejorar su curry " _¿más picante?_ "

" _Con arroz mejora más... y la idea de que sea integral mezclada con la normal... da gracia_ " se escuchó al juez Shoto

Yaoyorozu ya no le creía y se podía ver su rostro las ganas de saber donde debía mejorar la receta. El rostro de todos cambio cuando vieron las tortillas de Tokoyami y Hagakure. El sabor era bueno a pesar de tener mucho tomate, y los mensajes estaban tan bien hechos (llegaban a dar miedo los fantasmas y palabras en ketchup) que daba hasta pena comerlo. Todo se vio opacado cuando vieron como llegaban los tantos postres de Sugar Man y sus dos compañeras. Se veía su aprobación solo en la deliciosa pinta con la que se presentaban las galletas, cupcakes, hojaldrados y bollos. Nadie se podía resistir, iban a ser la joya de la corona.

Entre todos terminaron la comida que quedaba y limpiaron el sitio para no tener queja de los profesores. En el camino de vuelta, Momo no dejaba de comentar a Tenya como debían mejorar su plato y la forma en la que debían llamar la atención. Uraraka estaba con Izuku, comentando como debían mejorar el suyo, sin echar tanta salsa y coordinarse más aunque fueran a ser más durante el festival.

Aunque no esperaban que nada más pasar por la puerta principal de la casa les sonase música de los Rolling Stones y una discusión entre los compañeros.

" _¿Cómo pretendes que no ponga canciones de este tipo? ¿Quieres que ponga school idols o que?_ "

" _No, pero los Rolling Stones..._ " Sero se veía bastante decepcionado

" _Y no estamos haciendo un velorio..._ " añadió Denki

" _...Me estáis vacilando_ " Se veía como Kyouka estaba aguantando las ganas de ir en contra de su compañero " _Ubicaros, estamos haciendo un café terrorífico, no uno para ligar_ "

" _Chicos, parad_ " entró Momo a defender a Jiro " _Ella es la experta, ella manda, la respetáis, ¿queda claro?_ " Los chicos asintieron, callados y sin mirar a sus dos compañeras " _En vez de criticar la música y pelearos en el Smash, pensar en como será la decoración del lugar o estudiar_ "

Después de aquellas palabras, la subdelegada se despidió bastante seria. Quería llegar a su habitación y descansar. Entre buscar y hablar con los profesores, trabajar con Tenya para hacer un buen curry, estudiar, subir hasta el último piso... todo terminaba por pasar factura. Pero la recompensa se encontraba en su cómoda y gran cama. Solo con el pijama y el sonido del reloj interrumpidos por unos malditos golpes en la puerta.

" _Momo, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_ " era la voz de Asui

" _Pasa..._ " dijo intentando disimular su cansancio. Vio que la chica llevaba una bolsa " _¿Qué sucede, Tsuyu?_ "

" _Te veías cansada, así que traigo unas sobras de las pruebas de comida para que cenes aquí_ " dijo mientras ponía la bolsa encima del escritorio " _Y un mensaje de Mina... el sábado salimos otra vez de fiesta. Nos presentará a unas amigas_ "

" _¿Al mismo sitio que la otra vez?_ " preguntó un tanto esperanzada por ver al chico que no pudo despedir la otra vez. Tsuyu asintió, haciendo que se emocionara " _¡Qué emocionante!_ "

" _Para no tener problemas como la otra vez, algunos nos acompañaran..._ "

La chica rana se despidió con una de sus sonrisas., dejando que, de la pura emoción, Momo ya no pudiera dormir hasta tarde. Solo entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Ya era la noche bien entrada cuando Bakugo bajo a beber un poco de agua. Aún tenía el estómago lleno por el atracón probando comida, por no decir un extraño gusto en el paladar. Entre todos los sin sentidos que había pasado aquel día estaban: no saber como fue enredado por sus compañeros para hacer de juez, el exceso de salsas y azúcar que le harían buscar una forma de bajar todo lo que había comido, discutir con su compañero de trabajo Shouji y tener el primer atentado contra su vida con un tenedor y una compañera enfadada.

De la cocina salía un olor demasiado delicioso. Nada más pasar, vio a Uraraka en los fuegos, siguiendo la receta del takoyaki y un tanto especial, pues se veían negro carbonizados y pequeños trozos de pulpo a la vista.

" _¡Apaga eso que lo estas quemando, tonta!_ " le gritó desde la puerta

" _¡No se está quemando, es que la receta es así, listo!_ " le gritó ella sin desatender las bolitas " _Es que la masa esta tintada y no es nada fácil hacer que los trocitos queden desperdigados..._ "

" _¿cómo es qué hay aquí una sartén para esto?_ " preguntó mientras se acercaba a ver aquellas abominaciones llamadas bolitas de pulpo

" _...Lo cogí prestado_ " dijo ella sin sonar nada convinncente

" _no te creo... No puede ser que la buena de Ochako Uraraka haya robado esta cosa_ "

" _¡No lo digas así! ¡Mañana lo devolveré! Además, no ha dado tiempo a probar esta receta..._ " dijo ella antes de empezar a sacarlos y a condimentarlos. Katsuki aprovecho ese momento para coger la botella de agua de la nevera y darle un buen trago

" _¿por qué lo estás cocinando?_ "

" _Hay que probar las recetas para no matar a nadie, ¿no?_ " con aquella pregunta, se dio cuenta que aun quería matarlo por su comentario sobre la comida que había preparado con Izuku. Con un palillo, le ofreció una de las bolas " _¿Te apetece morir esta noche?_ "

No sabía si era por el olor de la comida o si era por como le estaba ofrecion una bola negra con trozos de pulpo por fuera, pero lo acepto. miro aquel pequeño tentáculo que parecía saludarlo con toda la confianza antes de comerlo. Ardía. Ardía como el demonio por ser recién hecho. Tenía más salsa por dentro. Y un delicioso sabor. Era algo que no podía negar a la chica de la gravedad:

" _Cocinas de puta madre_ " le dijo después de tragar aquella bola. Alargo su palillo para pinchar otra " _No entiendo como pudisteis quemar los aperitivos de antes_ "

" _Midoriya y yo no contamos con el nivel de sincronización que los delegados..._ "

" _Y eso que sois los mejores amigos_ "

" _Estaba preguntando... ¿Qué harás tu en el festival cultural?_ " Ochako cambió radicalmente de conversación al ver que no dejaba de comer de las bolas

" _Nada_ " dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

" ... _pues ese nada se va a cambiar ahora mismo por algo más útil, Bakugo_ "

* * *

Mineta sabía las consecuencias de quedarse escribiendo hasta las 3 de la mañana, pero merecía la pena. Tenía un gran nivel de material, las chicas volverían a salir de fiesta y estar cocinando con ellos en vez de jugar y hacer el trabajo le había dado una cantidad generosa de ideas de como seguir aquello. Si hubiera forma de subir algunos personajes o saber que estaba pasando por la mente algunos, sería de gran ayuda. Tendría que hacer alguna que otra cosa sin la ayuda de el escuadrón para animar la situación.

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Durante la historia se hará mención de situaciones que han pasado en el manga y no la serie. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o OoC que pueda suceder.

* * *

Finalmente el viernes había llegado.

Como todo viernes, después de las clases, pedían las pizzas y se dividían. Esa tarde a las chicas es tocaba la pequeña sala arreglada mientra que los chicos gozarían la gran sala.

" _¡Una película de Statham!_ " exclamó asombrado Kirishima " _Tenemos que verla si o si_ "

" _¿De verdad te gusta ese actor?_ " preguntó Denki mientras cogía un trozo de pizza " _Todas sus películas son iguales_ "

Al ver que no habían más cosas interesantes en la televisión, los chicos aceptaron ver la película de acción.

De mientras, las chicas estaban muy concentradas en la planificación perfecta de Yaoyorozu para tener el mejor bar terrorifico del festival cultural. Con las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con Tsuyu, la confianza que tenía hacia Jiro para que pusiera música, las recetas que habían hecho en la cocina y los seres que habían recolectado Uraraka y Ashido, le costó toda la noche completar unos primeros diseños de traje y escena.

" _Solo le veo unas lagunas: no veo a los chicos sin tu ayuda haciendo un par de decorados y no todas sabemos coser_ " dijo Kyouka mientras miraba todo lo que había escrito en una pizarra blanca que se había sacado de la espalda

" _Aprender a coser es fácil y ellos tendrán que hacer algo, ¿no? Además, tengo un par de ideas por si Bakugo quema algo o Aoyama pone algo... brillante_ " dijo Momo mientras desplazaba la pizarra " _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ "

A los cinco minutos, supo que era lo peor que podía pasar.

Tsuyu y Hagakure fueron las dos mejores alumnas de Yaoyorozu. Su trabajo no era perfecto, tenía hilos colgando y algún pequeño desperfecto, pero era lo más cercano a la idea que tenía. Ashido iba por libre, aprovechando cualquier cosa que encontraba para hacer un disfraz aberrante (perfecto para el momento) y Uraraka, al igual que Ashido, estaba intentando hacer algo sin explicar que era. Jiro se alejó de las agujas para amenizar el momento con un conjunto de pistas aleatorias y comer pizza.

" _Espera, ¿Ghostbusters?_ " preguntó sorprendida Ashido

" _Como estos gurús de la música no dejaban de quejarse, no he tenido otra que buscar algo popular_ " se notaba la ironía y frustración de la melómana

" _No les hagas caso y romper sus tímpanos_ " dijo Mina mientras peleando con la máquina de coser de Momo

" _A este paso no terminamos... y no quiero que hagamos trampas con mi Quirk_ " dijo Yaoyorozu al ver todo el trabajo que quedaba

" _No te desanimes, Momo_ " dijo Kyouka mientras robaba las aceitunas que quedaban en el cartón " _La semana que viene podemos pedir ayuda... Y si terminamos rápido les ayudamos con el atrezo. Creo que la preocupación principal es como diez alumnos de veinte mañana se escapan sin llamar la atención_ "

* * *

Los chicos terminaron de ver la película y vieron que aun quedaba tiempo en la gran sala. Por mucho que tuvieran más espacio, siempre ocurría lo mismo, un silencio muy incómodo y zapping constante en busca de algo que llenara ese momento.

" _¿No os parece muy extraño que en todas las películas el calvo de Statham liga como si nada?_ " se escuchó la pregunta de Kaminari en aquel silencio como algo extraño

" _Quizás a las chicas les gustan pelones y rudos_ " le contestó Sato mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Si aquella frase era real, ya sabía donde fallaba

" _Es por conveniencia del guión, imbéciles_ " se escuchó a Bakugo, pero fue brutalmente ignorado por sus compañeros

" _No creo que las calvas sean gusto de nuestras chicas_ " intentó mostrarse optimista Sero " _Es más, yo diría que les gustan esa moda de pelo escoba_ "

" _Y lo dijo el que literal tiene el pelo en forma de escoba de bruja_ " volvieron a ignorar a Bakugo

" _Quizás son de aquellos que combinan estilo actual con el modelo de hombre que las escucha, las trata bien y respetan_ " teorizó Aoyama

" _¿Por qué a estas alturas planteáis estas cosas?_ " preguntó Midoriya bastante extrañado

" _Por un actor que actúa bien y en cuyo guión pone que todas se enamoran de él y nuestros compañeros creen que siendo como él ligaran con nuestras compañeras por algún motivo bastante irrelevante_ " dijo con voz neutral Todoroki sin apartar la vista de el canal en el que se había quedado parado el zapping. Un debate cuyo tema le daba igual. Solo quería escuchar la gran teoría que intentaban sacar sus compañeros. Sabía que era una pregunta muy de chico de serie adolescente para chicas bastante cliché y absurda, pero, ¿Cual era el tipo de chico que le gustaba a la sub-delegada Yaoyorozu?

" _¿Y por qué en vez de teorizar y especular se les pregunta directamente?_ " La inocente y pregunta de Izuku Midoriya gano la mirada de todos los chicos. La mirada de todos llegaba a ser muy molesto. " _¿Qué? ¿No sería lo lógico?_ "

" _¿Sabes que eso te lleva a la maldición de la friendzone eterna, no?_ " le preguntó muy serio Kirishima

" _¿Qué?_ "

" … _Es muy fácil: si tú le preguntas a, digamos que Uraraka, que tipos de chicos le gustan, ella tiene dos opciones: dar te largas y cambiar de tema, o darte una descripción que va saliendo y te puedes sentir identificado o no. Aquí, todo hombre bien hombre y muy hombre tiene que saber como salir de la situación sin rozar la friendzone. Algo completamente imposible porque, sea cual sea la respuesta, estas condenado a no estar con esa chica_ " explicó Aoyama con la aprobación de un grupo de hombres de una forma tan seria que asustaba

" _No tiene porque..._ "

" _¡Te equivocas, Midoriya!_ " le cortó drásticamente el rubio, asustándole " _Si no sabes como llevar el tema haciendo el neutral o evadiendo o diciendo simplemente "ya encontraras a alguien así", te mandas la cagada del siglo. Y antes de que te preguntes nada, ella interpretará eso de dos formas: aquí tengo un buen AMIGO o como no está interesado en mi es un AMIGO. La gran palabra maldita, ser un AMIGO. Y si tiene amigas, se lo dirá y ya no puedes tener como interés a una de sus amigas_ "

" _...Que complejo es todo_ " fue lo único capaz de decir

" _¡¿Donde esta el mando?!_ " preguntó Iida búscando como un loco con la ayuda de Todoroki " _¡El mando!_ "

Los chicos miraron la televisión para descubrir el porque de la prisa: era la hora para que las chicas salieran de la habitación y al dejar el zapping en cualquier canal, solo los que seguían pendientes de que se estaba emitiendo se dieron cuenta que había empezado una película porno. El volumen estaba un poco alto, por lo que no podrían librarse de que Earphone Jack descubriera la situación pero si las demás si encontraban el maldito mando.

Tras momentos que se hicieron eternos de verdadera angustia, pudieron cambiar de canal y apagar la televisión.

Solo esperaban no ser muy juzgados por la chica que podía escuchar de todo.

* * *

La mañana del sábado fue bastante tranquilo. Los chicos estuvieron charlando con las chicas delante de quienes iban a ir con ellas. Algunos dijeron simplemente que no, mientras que otros simplemente no decían nada o se veían animados por ir. Tenya y Momo estuvieron hablando de la forma más civilizada posible para llegar a un punto donde ambos no perdieran. No les terminaba de hacer gracia que fueran con ellos cuatro chicos, pero les pareció justo.

Aun cuando había pasado media hora de la ronda de vigilancia, ninguna chica había terminado por bajar.

" _Alguien que entienda el corazón femenino, que me explique como es que tardan tanto en arreglarse._ " suplicó Kirishima mirando el reloj

" _Amigo, pareces un payaso_ " le dijo Bakugo, dándole envidia al ver como un café en pijama. Le gustaba aquella discoteca de "sus tiempos mozos", pero justo ese sábado que quería descansar se le hacía completamente pesado.

" _Es la primera vez que voy a un sitio de estos a estar de verdad... espero que no me roben_ " se escuchó decir a Midoriya como si fuera un pre adolescente, ganando la risa loca de burla de varios chicos.

" _Tu tan solo sobrevive_ " dijo Iida mientras tomaba café. " _No os metáis en líos que entramos en otra guerra civil, chicos_ "

" Déjalo _en nuestras manos_ " dijo Kaminari con ganas de fiesta

" _Vigila bien, Todoroki_ " casi suplico Iida " _Creo que eres el único con cabeza ahí_ "

" _Ahora bajan las demás_ " Se escuchó decir a Tsuyu.

Ella y Jiro fueron las primeras en bajar. Espectaculares, ganaron algún que otro piropo desinteresado.

" _Lo siento chicas... mi pelo no estaba colaborando_ " dijo Momo

" _Suelto te queda mejor_ " dijo Kyouka lo que todos estaban pensado. Yaoyorozu dio un agradecimiento bastante tímido " _Aunque no pensé que algún día te viera con un vestido de estos..._ " dijo señalando el corto vestido de la subdelegada " _Aunque estas muy bien_ "

" _¡Al final lo estas usando!_ " exclamo en las escaleras emocionada Mina, saltando a la espalda de su compañera " _Sabía que este morado y palabra de honor se pegaría a tu perfecta Yaofigura_ "

" _Tu también te ves perfecta, Ashido_ " devolvió el cumplido Yaoyorozu bastante cortada

" _¿Quien falta?_ " pregunto Hagakure

" _Siento la tardanza "_ dijo Ochako bajando a toda velocidad

" _Pues ya nos podemos ir, chicos_ " dijo animada Yaoyorozu

El trayecto de escapada hacia la ciudad fue un momento bastante complicada. Alguna se quito de hojas a alguna rama colgando. El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo, hablando entre ellos con total normalidad hasta llegar al foco del desmadre. Ashido tardó en encontrar a sus amigas y las presentó con mucho entusiasmo. Una de ellas pagó incluso la primera ronda para que descubrieran que era beber un poco de alcohol.

Poco a poco se fueron desperdigando.

Kirishima decidió después de probar una nueva mezcla, se perdió entre la gente con Ashido, Hagakure y una de las amigas de su compañera alien. Jiro se quedó en la barra con otra amiga viendo como cerca de ellas estaban Ochako y Tsuyu intentando hacer bailar a Midoriya. Solo consiguieron que hiciera un par de movimientos dignos de todo señor de la tercera edad escuchando un paso doble. Denki intento ligar sin éxito con la amiga y quedándose con Jiro a ver la escena de baile de Midoriya y grabándola sin disimulo. Yaoyorozu, por su parte, intentó encontrar al chico con el que estuvo bailando la otra vez. Se dio por vencida, no encontraba más que a otra gente de la que se apartaba. Le daba bastante rabia. Decidió intentar salir de toda la marea, llegando a la puerta. Necesitaba aire.

" _Te he visto salir... ¿estás bien?_ " escuchó a Todoroki a su espalda. El chico no quería admitir que la había estado observando con mucho cuidado desde que la vio con aquel vestido. No iba a admitir que le había gustado que no se encontrase con el chico

" _Tranquilo... necesitaba aire_ " dijo ella sin disimular su decepción " _Entra de nuevo si quieres_ "

" _No te voy a dejar sola..._ " dijo sin apartarse de su lado. Se formo un silencio que no tardó en romper " _Querías volver a ver al chico, ¿no?_ "

" _¿Se ha notado demasiado?_ " vio como Shoto negaba con la cabeza " _Mentiroso_ "

" _Eres una persona muy compleja, Yaoyorozu Momo, mucho más que yo_ " le dijo bastante tranquilo " _Pensé que estabas interesada en el delegado Iida..._ "

" _¿Qué?_ " se sorprendió la heroína " _¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión?_ "

" _Mis teorias_ _"_ Simplificó su respuesta

" _No te termino de entender yo tampoco..._ " admitió ella " _A veces pareces buen amigo y compañero, y en otras parece que estas en Saturno deseando no ser parte de la clase ni nada... como si te desagradara estar acompañado en eso de ser el mejor héroe..._ "

" _No entiendes nada_ "

" _Pues dime. Quiero que me digas, que me tengas confianza... ¿o no quieres que me acerque a tí en ese plan?_ "

" _Mañana sabrás... si quieres, claro_ " fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a dentro. Miro la hora y decidió esperar a que sus compañeros saliera. Tenía una gran frustración encima con aquel chico, mucho mayor que no encontrar al chico de la otra vez. No podía creerse que los sentimientos fueran más complejos que una arma automática.

Fingió una gran sonrisa mientras todos salían bastante contentos. Ochako y Mina intentaban contar lo que había pasado entre risas, haciendo que la subdelegada no entendiera nada hasta el momento en el que debían callarse para poder entrar en el edificio. Nada más entrar, vieron que los chicos estaban tranquilos y habían hecho algunos de sus trucos para ayudarlos. Los chicos se quedaron con ellos mientras las chicas subían. Entre ellos comentaron un poco como había sido el fracaso amoroso, el baile malo y recordar como era ir por la noche con los compañeros.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ochako se despertó sedienta. Con el pijama y la boca seca, bajó rápido a la cocina para beber algo. Después de dar un largo trago a la leche, pudo saludar al compañero que estaba desayunando totalmente tranquilo, Bakugo.

" _No pensé que fueras a despertarte pronto_ " le dijo mientras comía con rabia la fruta

" _El poder de la sed_ " dijo con una sonrisa " _Luego a la noche seguimos practicando, si no tienes nada que hacer, claro_ "

" _Ya vimos el baile de Midoriya... ¿Qué tal la experiencia de profesora?_ "

" _Patetico... no sirvo de profesora de baile. Pero no significa que no sigamos intentando hacer de ti un buen camarero_ "

Katsuki bufó antes de seguir comiendo la fruta. Igualmente le ofreció, pensando que no iba a coger. Se sorprendió cuando la vio coger más de lo que se imaginaba y hablaba de algunas ideas que no le importaban en absoluto.

* * *

 _¡Hey!...pues toca volver a esperar..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima!_


	10. Chapter 10

Sabía que no debía entrar en las conversaciones de sus compañeros, pero saber que Todoroki había citado a su buena y un tanto tímida amiga Yaomomo despertaba una curiosidad que tenía que saciar. ¿Por qué se había citado con ella a solas? ¿Era algo relevante para su grupo de cupidos de 1-A? Sabía que la respuesta era si, estaba delante de los dos compañeros con mucho potencial, su instinto decía que debía seguirlos si o si. Aviso a sus compañeros de que se retrasaría su aportación por una novedad muy importante. Sin esperar respuesta, siguió a su compañera con el máximo disimulo posible.

Si Yaoyorozu quería disimular de que aquello no era una cita, lo estaba haciendo realmente fatal, pues iba más guapa de lo normal.

Seguirla no se hizo tan complicado como creía, no había mucha gente el tren, los lugares que iba no eran nada del otro mundo y cuando llego al lado de su compañero Todoroki, esconderse cerca para no perder detalle fue realmente facil. Quizás debía dejar de ser una heroína y ser una espía de comic.

" _A ver si me aclaro: después de sentirte molesto por no sabes exactamente que, lees un libro de Taeyang para descubrir que estas enamorado de mi..._ " Una vez más había confirmado que su compañero no tenía tacto ninguno, simple, sencillo y básico, como un zumo de naranja " _¿Y ahora qué?_ "

" _No se. Quiero saber que es lo que sientes_ "

" _Ahora... tampoco se_ "

Hagakure sentía la sangre a hervir. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Los compañeros más secos y extraños que había tenido nunca. Tan difícil no podían hacer ese momento. Con un demonio, se querían, se notaba esa estúpida timidez en el ambiente. ¿No se daban cuenta que con su "no se" solo estaban alargando un resultado más que obvio? Le dieron ganas de salir de su escondite y empujarlos a besarse, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

" _¿Qué no sabes exactamente?_ " intentó matizar Todoroki

" _Que siento. Hasta hace unos días, si me hubieras dicho esto, estoy segura de que te hubiera dicho que si. Pero, ahora... no se que siento por ti_ " Hagakure casi gritó. No podía ser. Giro en los acontecimientos, no se lo esperaba para nada. Necesitaba saber porque ya no sabía que sentía " _Como te has portado conmigo, el chico..._ " ¿en serio? ¿tenía dudas sentimentales por un chico con el que había bailado en la discoteca un solo día? Necesitaba más datos, el ansia estaba pudiendo con ella " _Todo esto es tan nuevo que no se que decirte, Todoroki_ "

" _¿has sentido esto mismo?_ "

" No, si, no se... creo que más bien siento "

Se veía a leguas el nerviosismo de su compañera. Aquella situación la estaba dejando en jaque, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Peor aun, no sabía si Todoroki había captado el momento y que tenía pensado hacer para salir de aquella situación. Dentro de aquel cóctel de sorpresas, casi le daba un ataque en el corazón al ver como Shoto Todoroki, uno de los compañeros más introvertidos de la clase, daba el primer paso y la abrazaba. No sabía a que venía, quizás quería relajar el momento o enseñar un poco de esos sentimientos que había dicho tener con el mismo tacto que un orangután. Momo, muy lenta, había respondido al abrazo.

" _Podríamos intentar, a ver que descubrimos de mis sentimientos_ " dijo finalmente la peli negra.

Hagakure huyó por si llegaban momentos íntimos de pareja. Quería gritar de la alegría, pero simplemente saltaba cual conejo hasta la estación más cercana. Por fin había una pareja. No sabía si iban a pactar que fuera secreto o no, o si Momo solo se lo contaría a Jiro. Pero era la primera en saberlo y se sentía aun más eufórica. La primera en ver como una pareja se había formado en 1-A. Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco más fría, solo iban a intentarlo, quizás, si aparecía aquel otro chico, toda aquella relación acabaría en un recuerdo.

Nada más llegar, fue a la cocina. Necesitaba algo para aquellos nervios. Debía ser discreta y quizás algo como un té podrían ayudarla. Todo era muy intenso.

" _Buenos días_ " escuchó a Kaminari detrás de ella

" _¿Qué tal ha dio la reunión?_ " preguntó después de ver si había alguien más

" _Aburrida. Todo son teorías sin sentido_ " le dijo mientras buscaba una lata de refresco " _Sigo pensando que nos estamos metiendo demasiado en la vida de nuestros compañeros_ "

" _¿Qué te da miedo?_ " preguntó ella, bastante curiosa.

" _Que decidamos por la gente. Quizás lo que vemos son solo cabras nuestras. Si de verdad sienten algo, ¿No deberían juntarse ellos solos?_ "

" _A veces más de uno necesita un empujón_ "

Al no haber respuesta, lo interpretó como un cierre de conversación. No creía que realmente estuvieran obligando a hacer algo que no sintieran. Había visto la prueba, no había sido su imaginación la de ver a Yaomomo y Todoroki en ese momento. Sabía que hablarían de algo más, pero su curiosidad ya estaba saciada, por lo que el resto de conversación dejó que lo gozaran en completa intimidad.

Con sus dudas, Hagakure contó a sus compañeros que había visto. No sabía si había sido por la conversación con Denki o que , pero se había sentido realmente mal mientras lo contaba.

* * *

Nada más terminar aquella reunión, Mineta se encerró y dejó sus huellas en el teclado. No podía dejar pasar aquella información tan jugosa. Adoraba como estaban dando tantos pasos. Solo debía darle un sentido coherente, una relación a más de que fueran compañeros de clase. Pero había algo que le fallaba en la ecuación y era aquel chico de discoteca que tanto se mencionaba. Nadie lo conocía realmente. Si bien las chicas no podían jugar su suerte a cada vez que salían a escondidas, no sabía de otra forma para poder volver a juntar a Momo con, a quien llamaría Señor X. Un triangulo amoroso le daría mucho más azúcar, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Pero quería más chicha. Revisó todo lo que había escrito hasta el momento. Era mucho y pudo darse cuent de algunos agujeros argumentales que si no era con realidad, su imaginación le había dado unos buenos toques.

Si, había visto algo que podría trabajar.

El grupo.

Si, eran amigos, pero si pasaba algo más, como una sub-trama, podría sacarle más partido.

Iba a ser algo bien complicado, porque no sabía como tocar ese tema, empezando con como hablar con las dos únicas chicas útiles del grupo.

Pensó en Denki Kaminari. Estaba demasiado en contra por todo aquello, debía haber un motivo bien solido. Si le preguntaba de forma indirecta, quizás lograba algo.


	11. 11

Mineta llevaba una semana completa sin tocar el ordenador.

Llevaba una semana completa sin saber que iba a hacer con algo. Se sentía acabado, como si no fuera a terminar nunca su tan preciado libro. Necesitaba mandarle un correo al famoso Taeyang para saber como era capaz de escribir tantos libros. Además, en la última semana solo tenía noticias de la mejor de sus agentes, Hagakure, quien cada vez cambiaba más de opinión con la pareja que hacían Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, puesto que Momo se mostraba un poco distante y Shoto era un tanto celoso. Pero del resto no había avance alguno. Como si se hubieran estancado en el pantano de la vida amorosa.

Sus únicas esperanzas residían en aquella fiesta escolar que tenía a todos trabajando. Si en esa fiesta no ocurría algo interesante, estaba acabado. No podría llevar su libro a la editorial, publicarlo y ganar un montón de fans.

Las fans... se iba a quedar sin las fans.

" _Últimamente te veo deprimido_ " la voz de Kaminari le sacó de sus frustraciones. Estaban en el descanso " _¿Qué ocurre?_ "

" ... _No se._ " fue lo único que pudo decir, mirando hacia la nada

" _Pues mira este vídeo a ver si te animas_ "

Cogió el teléfono de Kaminari y vio el vídeo. Era otro absurdo de un tío tirando un melón al otro en la entrepierna. Nada interesante. Al final del vídeo, en recomendados, estaba una canción del grupo favorito de Jirou. Seguro que estuvo escuchando su música para intentar sacarle conversación más allá de cargar su teléfono. Mineta le lanzo miró, bastante curioso, a lo que intentó excusarse de forma absurda.

" _¡¿Os habéis enterado?!_ " todos miraron a la dirección donde estaba su compañera Ashido, gritando sin apartar la mirada del teléfono móvil " _¡Taeyang viene al festival! ¡Taeyang! ¡a nuestro instituto! ¡Que alguien me pellizque! ¡Taeyang! ¡El héroe sol!_ "

Se escuchó a alguien caerse y un par de gritos. Notó algo extraño junto con la envidia... celosía. Muchos celos. Si terminaba su libro, estarían gritando y cayendose al suelo por él.

" _Podremos servir un boo-tido de arándanos asesinos al gran Taeyang..._ " dijo con tono soñador Uraraka " _O el nuevo plato Explotortitas con Sangredia_ "

" _¿Creéis que pueda pedirle un autógrafo?_ " preguntó Momo casi como una plegaria

" _Ashido, ¿Donde estás leyendo eso?_ " preguntó Jirou bastante extrañada

" _En su twitter. Dice que se cogerá un break en nuestra academia aprovechando el festival... ¡Increíble!_ "

Le cogió el teléfono a su compañera para corroborar que era verdad. Cuando teléfono cayó al suelo y por los pasillos se escucharon gritos de fans, se supo que era verdad. Fingió la misma pasividad de Kaminari para ocultar su alegría. El escritor que, con sus libros y fans, lo había animado a escribir, iba al festival de su colegio. Tendría oportunidad de hablar con él, de cambiar palabras, de saber de donde saca tanta imaginación...

" _Tierra a Mineta_ " le llamó la atención Denki, borrando cada pensamiento fan hacia su escritor favorito. " _Mañana por fin es el gran día..._ "

El resto del día solo se pudo dedicar a crear las mejores preguntas para Taeyang, sin tocar el ordenador. Le costó dormir horrores... No podía dejar que sus compañeros vieran que era un gran fan de Taeyang. Después de una larga noche, ahí estaba, vistiéndose de uva zombie dispuesto a repartir bootidos de todos los horro-sabores. Aun le costaba decir aquel juego de palabras que se había inventado Ashido. Por lo menos no estaba encargado de la barrada de los gritos con sus 20 galletoricas y chapas asustadizas.

" _¡Estas tremenda, Momo!_ " se escuchó gritar a Hagakure desde la escalera.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo para ver a las chicas cambias. Necesitaba su cámara. Aquellas minifaldas, escotes... buf... y, al parecer no era el único, podía ver a el novio celoso Todoroki mirar de reojo la buena figura de Yaoyorozu con aquel disfraz entre otros compañeros.

" _Venga, chicas, vosotras también estáis estupendas con el disfraz_ " dijo ella mientras señalaba a Jirou, quien estaba con las manos intentando alargar lo máximo la falda. " _Este negocio seguro que nos sale estupendo_ " dijo a forma de animar a sus compañeros. " _¡Esforcémonos lo máximo!_ "

Tras un grito de batalla entre todos los compañeros, salieron de su casa hacia el puesto fantasmagórico. La uva zombie siguió al equipo hasta su pequeño puesto. Debía admitir que las ideas de los "Boo-tidos" de Ashido no había sido tan mala, pues al poco tiempo de abrir, se vio ocupado al segundo. Tenía como compañero de carrito a Hagakure, quien se dedicaba a llamar la atención con su extraño disfraz de fantasma. Le resultaba complejo entender como una chica que era invisible, se disfrazaba de una especie de fantasma cuqui. No lo terminaba de entender.

Aun se preguntaba si eso era válido teniendo en cuenta de que ella ya era invisible de por si.

Mientras estaba sirviendo a unas visitantes con toda la gracia que una uva zombie podía tener, empezó a escuchar gritos en el pasillo. Le pidió a su compañera que fuera a ver mientras que el metre que se había quedado fuera (el metrenstein de Iida) se quejaba de la escapada de su compañera. Solo al ver que al segundo volvía, con unas gafas de sol, supo que su ídolo Taeyang estaba acercándose. Notaba su pulso a mil por hora, los gritos de adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas estaban perdiéndose... pudo verlo, deslumbrante hasta el punto de necesitar gafas de sol, totalmente asediado por fans que demandaban un autógrafo, un audio de whatsapp o una foto para sus Herograms. Lo contó, cada cinco baldosas, el gran escritor tenía que parar para conceder a cada alumna sus deseos. Miró las baldosas que quedaban, si no conseguía llamar su atención sobre las chicas, él iba a pasar de la cafetería terrorífica y de sus bootidos.

Las chicas le taparon el paso a Hagakure, haciendo que no se fijara en la cafetería de sus compañeros. Vio que se paraba en frente del carrito con los bootidos que tenían. Estaba el leyendo el menú con letras "Ar Darling" del Open Office con el mismo interés con el que él leía sus libros. Luego le miró a él, con ese mismo interés.

" _¿Eres una uva zombie?_ "

" _...Si_ " después de un silencio en el que Mineta necesito procesar que su escritor favorito le estaba hablando, con todo el mundo mirando aquel disfraz. Aquello debía ser lo mismo que tocar el cielo con solo estirar el brazo. " _Quiero probar las Bayas del Monte de Los Lamentos... ¿Lo puedo mezclar con Chocosesinato?_ "

" _Y nueces de la alergia despiadada_ " le comentó intentando recuperar la compostura. " _Pero, sin lugar a duda, tiene que probar el menú completo del restaurante de mis compañeros... unos platos de muerte_ "

Ante aquel comentario, el escritor accedió a entrar con la uva asesina a probar los platos de sus compañeros, Quedó completamente sorprendido al probar los platos con los nombres más extraños y alocados que se les había ocurrido, servido por un Bakugo vestido de una persona que murió en una explosión. Pero lo más sorprendente estaba en que él le estaba pagando un menú. Mineta estaba comiendo de gorra los platos de sus compañeros mientras hablaba con el escritor. No entendía su suerte, pero la iba a aprovechar tanto como pudiera. Aunque tampoco era que estuvieran hablando, pues el hambre y el aspecto de los platos los hacían concentrarse en comer.

" _Lo que más me ha convencido, sin duda, Muerto Por Accidente. Esta carne estaba en su punto, quizás demasiada emulsión de tomate pero pura delicia, de verdad._ " dijo mientras estaba limpiando las manchas en las comisuras de sus perfectos y brillantes labios " _Y eso de Algas del Lago Maldito... ojalá pudiera comer más._ "

" _Si se quedó con hambre, le recomiendo como segundo postre Primer Suicidio. El secreto está en el helado de mandarina_ "

" _Necesito incluir todo esto en mi nueva novela " Los Misterios de Tsubaki "... o " Fantasma Things ", no se, aun estoy pensando en el título_ " le dijo como adelantó. Mineta se sintió privilegiado. " _¿Tu escribes, Uva Zombie?_ "

" _Intento. Es muy dificil. Aun no he terminado mi primera novela_ "

" _Deberías. Nunca puedes dejar a medias una idea. Jamás._ " le dijo de forma estricta " _Inspírate en lo que tienes alrededor, esta academia tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer, por lo que he visto. Me has caído muy bien, Uva Zombie. ¿Quieres que te firme algo?_ "

" _El libro de "Las Frutas de Kora". Me encanta..._ "

" _Golfillo..._ "

De una forma extraña terminó el día. No sabía que había pasado con sus compañeros, no sabía nada de los demás, solo que había dejado sola en el puesto a Hagakure para poder hablar más tiempo con su héroe.

Nada más llegar a la residencia, vio que algo no iba bien. No había nadie en la sala principal, en la cocina todo estaba por limpiar y, aun gritando a ver si había alguien por cada habitación, era como si nadie quisiera hablar con nadie.

Se había perdido alguien y no estaba encontrando a nadie del escuadrón para que le contará que se había perdido.


	12. Chapter 12

_Horas antes..._

El día no había empezado bien para casi nadie.

Ya desde el día anterior, no habían dejado de tener problemas para terminar de decorar su cafetería fantasmagórica, a veces pidiendo a las chicas ayuda, quienes seguían ocupadas con arreglos en los disfraces. Ya no solo con eso, habían ocurrido dramas de pareja por nimiedades y el hecho de verse a las 8 de la mañana disfrazados no ayudaba nada a arreglar el ambiente.

" _¡Vamos a trabajar duro, chicos!_ " dio como grito de ánimo Iida.

Si bien el puesto exterior de última hora, que eran los boo-tidos, no estaban teniendo problema. Todo el trabajo duro se encontraba dentro del aula arreglada, entre los tantos pedidos que estaban teniendo. La música que había escogido Jirou estaba asustando el ambiente. La mezcla de terror y entretenimiento que habían creado estaba logrando dejar la caja en positivo. Momo a veces se turnaba con Iida, pues, a pesar de haber creado ese plato, ambos habían salido a dar la primera cara al público.

" _Nuestro plato esta siendo de los más pedidos... fue una gran idea_ " le dijo mientras se volvían a turnar

" _Ya te digo. A ver si sigue viniendo gente..._ " Ella ya se iba a poner delante cuando él, de forma discreta, agarro su brazo, para su sorpresa, ella se giró con disimulo. Podía notar como la invisible Hagakure y la uva zombie de Mineta a veces miraban a su lado. Yaoyorozu lo achacaba a su disfraz " _¿Seguro que todo va bien? Estos días te veo como apagada..._ "

" _Nada, de verdad._ "

" _No te veo muy convencida. Solo un poco apagada desde... bueno, eso_ " la forma en la que describió como iba su situación sentimental con su compañero explicaba muchas cosas, casi con precisión en a que punto habían llegado.

Y ella no podía negar que había sido su culpa. No dejaba de pensar en el chico que conoció en la discoteca y al que no le podía poner nombre. Además de saber la forma en que su compañero sentimental había deducido sus sentimientos hacia ella. Si, admitió que desde hacía tiempo tenía sentimientos por él y que lo intentaba como podía, pero quedaba solo en intento. Había algo en las citas que no le gustaba, las formas en público casi de orden y, la que en cierto modo le resultaba en más fastidioso, la similitud de sus citas a las citas que los chicos tenían en los libros de Taeyang. Parecía no saber sus gustos, no haber escuchado que ella si había leído los libros y que también era fan del escritor, o siquiera que sabor de helado le gustaba. Realmente cuando hablaban de las cosas no intentaban conocerse al dedillo, solo disfrutar de la compañía, no era algo que le molestara a Momo, solo le parecía poco.

Se sentía como una novia florero.

Y no se lo había dicho a nadie por mera vergüenza. El hecho de que Iida se diera cuenta antes de nadie que ella no estaba bien le decía muchas cosas. Cosas muy positivas. Y agradecía estar al lado de un chico como él.

" _Tranquilo, ya lo resolveré "_ le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, en la que mostró sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Si, debía resolver la situación con Todoroki. Decirle que quizás se habían precipitado a la hora de empezar a pesar de no conocerse muy bien, o tomar las riendas de la relación en los muchos momentos incómodos que se habían soltado entre ellos. Debía dar ese primer paso que, al parecer, Taeyang aún no había escrito en sus famosos libros.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que había dado la bienvenida a los clientes, despedido y animado a algunos a que entraran, a veces con ayuda de la segunda al mando de los boo-tidos Hagakure. Al estar tan concentrada, no se dio cuenta de quienes componían el grupo de chicos no residentes a quienes animaban a que entrasen a probar unos sustos de muerte.

" _¡La chica de la discoteca!_ " al escuchar la voz, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al segundo. Era él. Estaba delante suyo, con sus amigos. Y ella vestida de fantasma... se moría de la vergüenza. Miró a su lado, por lo menos Mineta y Hagakure no parecían ver la situación que se había creado en un segundo " _No pensé que te fuera a volver a ver y menos en este sitio_ "

" _Yo menos... como me marché de aquella manera, luego no supe como buscarte. Ni me se tu nombre_ " Momo recompuso su compostura para poder hablar con él sin tartamudear o gritar, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas y su mirada nerviosa delataran otra cosa. Quería que el momento fuera de los dos, y por suerte sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta, pero necesitaba más.

Necesitaba un rato a solas con él. De forma urgente.

" _A tus amigos les encantará la comida de mis compañeros..._ "

" _Inase_ " dijo él completando la frase de ella, haciendo que soltará una pequeña risa tonta " _Ya se que eres Yaoyorozu. No puedes negar que eres famosa. ¿Crees que podríamos tener un momento, o estás muy ocupada?_ "

" _Le pediré a mi compañero, somos muchos, no notarán mi ausencia_ " dijo con aquella educación que tanto la caracterizaba

Se sentía mal por aquel gesto, pero tenía que hacerlo. De forma un tanto furtiva, cogió a Tenya y le susurró que se tenía que ausentar por un momento. De forma urgente. Agradeció que nadie viera aquello antes de salir. Les dijo a los amigos de él que un compañero les iba a colocar en una buena mesa antes de salir a paso ligero con el famoso chico. Se sentía extraña, si bien no se había imaginado un reencuentro disfrazada de fantasma, se alegraba de que hubiera pasado. Era cierto que le daba un poco de miedo su uniforme, y le había dicho que le recordaba a los uniformes soviet de la segunda guerra mundial, a lo que él solo supo reír. Estaba sintiendo una alegría que era indescriptible, estaba conociendo cosas de él de una forma que aun no lo había hecho con Todoroki, y ella se estaba descubriendo de una forma casi increíble. Sin darse cuenta, se cambiaron los teléfonos al ver que estaba anocheciendo. Tendría que disculpase con todos por su falta de respeto.

" _Entonces... ¿todos vivís ahí?_ " él tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarla para explicar a sus compañeros de porque se había olvidado de que tenía que ayudar. Sobre todo a su novio. Si bien se veía que no había encajado bien la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Shoto, le explicó muy por encima de que tenía que coger las riendas de la relación para llegar a buen puerto porque las cosas no estaba bien entre ellos. Aun no se entendía a su misma de porque quería aclarar eso. No había necesidad.

" _¡Yaoyorozu!_ " escuchó la voz de Uraraka detrás de ella. Se giró y vio que bastantes de sus compañeros estaban volviendo. Entre ellos su novio. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver al chico que estaba a su lado " _¿Dónde estabas?_ "

" _Ha sido culpa mía. La entretuve demasiado. De verdad lo sentimos, chicos._ " dijo él por ella

" _Seguro_ " se escuchó decir a Todoroki

" _Nos vemos, Yaoyorozu_ " se despidió de ella antes de marcharse. " _Adios, Todoroki_ "

" _Espera, ¿era él?_ " preguntó Mina completamente sorprendida. Necesitaba corroborar que sus ojos no la habían engañado " _Joder como cambia el uniforme_ "

" _Si, se dio de pronto y... lo siento de verdad, chicos. No quería dejaros plantados..._ "

" _¿Por qué no le dijiste que lo conocíamos?_ " la pregunta en voz alta de Bakugo hizo que todos miraran al novio, quien ya no disimulaba su desagrado a la situación que estaban viviendo

" _Espera, ¿lo conocíais?_ " preguntó sorprendida y un tanto decepcionada Yaoyorozu.

Al ver como la situación estaba evolucionando, sus compañeros los dejaron solos en el camino. Ellos se apartaron un poco del camino central, sin mediar palabra. No querían que aquellos que estuvieran volviendo a casa fueran testigos de la pelea que se iba a librar. Momo sitió como si aquello fuera una traición. Podía entender su enfado, había desaparecido a media mañana con un chico, entendía que estuviera celoso, por lo que pedía que la entendiera.

" _¿Por qué solo avisate a Iida? ¡ Ni Hagakure te vio salir de lo ocupados que estábamos!_ "

" _¿Me dejas explicar?_ " preguntó ella con tono serio. La forma qué el usó contra ella no le había gustado nada, por lo que decidió atacar con el mismo tono. Sin miramientos. " _No sabía que iba a estar y tenía que hablar con él_ "

" _Y podía haber estado para saber..._ "

" _¿Te estás escuchando? No necesito tu premiso. Se dio y ya está. Aunque podrías haberme dicho que lo conocías. Aun así, lo siento._ "

" _¿Es lo único qué sientes?_ "

Sabía que su pregunta tenía una doble respuesta. Dadas las formas, el cansancio tanto físico como mental y ver que él estaba pensando lo peor de ella fueron las causas que la obligaron a decir aquello. No sabía si de verdad lo sentía, pues solo estaba atenta al coraje que se había acumulado después de saber que él si conocía al misterioso chico de la discoteca. No quería pensar más, solo quería actuar seguida por lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ya se arrepentiría el día siguiente.

" _No. También una profunda decepción. Nunca te he metido, y gracias a lo que acaba de pasar, ahora se que es lo que siento. Solo espero que me sigas viendo como tu delegada. Nada más. Si, es un adiós a nuestra relación._ "

Era la primera vez que dejaba su educación de alta clase a un lado para portarse como una de las chicas de las series que había visto con sus compañeras, egoísta y cruel. Hizo de tripas corazón, tapó sus oídos para poder regresar a la casa sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba estar sola para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido con Todoroki y mandar un mensaje al chico deseando verle cuanto antes.

Pero dolía.

Dolía mucho.

 _Retrocedamos a medio día..._

" _¿Dónde está Yaoyorozu?_ " cada vez se estaba llenando más la sala y Uraraka se sintió un poco obligada a pedir respuestas. Iida no le supo responder. " _Intentemos que..._ "

" _Chicos, me voy a tomar un respiró... ¿Yaoyorozu?_ " la voz de detrás los interrumpió. Vio que el puesto de batidos estaba a rebosar, por lo que no podría preguntar a sus otros compañeros. Al ver el rostro de Iida, supo que ella se había ido sin decir nada. Y aquello no le gustaba nada.

" _Tranquilo, ella vendrá ahora_ " le intentó decir. Pero él retrocedió a su puesto, sin tomar ese respiró que decía que iba a tomar. Uraraka suspiró, sabiendo que aquello solo iban a traer discusiones a la casa. " _Uraraka, no queda otra, id tornando entre cocineros y camareros para que haya un poco de variedad. Y que por lo menos uno esté haciendo las cuentas de como van las provisiones para que, en caso de que falten, se avise a un profesor._ "

El colmo llegó al ver que la Uva Zombie de Mineta iba a entrar a comer con el famoso escritor, que no les dio más clientela porque no se podía invitar a más gente. El caos en la sala era resoluble con la aportación de Bakugo de ahuyentador profesional con su mal genio, algo que ya le agradecería después de la jornada. Ver a Mineta comer los esfuerzos y los platos de sus compañeros le dio un poco de rabia, no lo podía negar, aunque diera resultados positivos como hacer que Taeyang se interesase por todos los platos.

Solo cuando vio que ya el asunto estaba más relajado, Uraraka salió un poco con el permiso del delegado. Necesitaba algo dulce. Se acercó a un puesto de la competencia a coger un helado de tres bolas con extra de chocolate.

" _Te vas a enfermar_ " escuchó detrás de ella. Era Bakugo. Últimamente se habían hecho buenos amigos en la sombra, entre aquellas ayudas nocturnas que luego se sintieron como un algo innecesario. La faceta terca de su compañera hizo la mayoría del trabajo. Aunque no podía negar que aquello los había acercado más como amigos.

" _No sabía que ya habías dejado de ahuyentar a los ocupa-sillas_ "

" _En cuanto se fue el escritor con la uva zombie, fue más fácil_ "

" _¿Quién iba a decir que Mineta hablaría con un escritor famoso?_ "

" _Ya nada me sorprende de él. Después de su extraño aprobado, todo es posible..._ "

Bakugo pidió su helado y se apartaron del ruido, a un lugar donde pudiera comer sin tener que recordar que iban disfrazados por una cafetería fantasmagórica.

" _Te parecerá raro que te pregunte, pero... ¿Te gusta alguien?_ " preguntó Uraraka al terminar su helado. Estaban en un extraño silencio, en el que ella no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas. No le quería comentar las veces que Mina Ashido la había bombardeado con el tema de Izuku, pero sentía que era algo que podía hablar con su compañero, a pesar de tener un temperamento un tanto explosivo.

" _Si_ " la seca y directa respuesta de su compañero enseñaba la seguridad que él tenía por sus sentimientos " _¿Lo preguntas por la desastrosa relación de Yaoyorozu y el mitad-mitad o por ti?_ "

" _Las dos cosas_ " dijo ella antes de levantarse para tirar el papel del cucurucho " _No dejo de pensar que no se si me gusta un chico..._ "

" _Entonces no te gusta_ " aquella afirmación tan seca la dejó en el piso. " _Si lo piensas y lo hablas mucho, no es que te guste, es que crees que te gusta. Es que eres idiota_ "

" _Gracias, eh._ " le dijo un tanto desagradada por las últimas palabras " _Pero, es que no se... a veces creo estar segura de que si es amor, pero en otras..._ "

" _Si invirtieras el tiempo de rellenar encuestas de revistas de adolescente en decirle lo que sientes ahora mismo no estarías deseando comer otro helado de triple chocolate_ "

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió tan idiota como afirmaba Bakugo que ella era. Una auténtica idiota.

Aunque se quedó con la curiosidad de saber quien era la persona de la que estaba enamorado Bakugo.

 _De mientras..._

" _¿Y Uraraka?_ " preguntó un tanto sorprendido Izuku de no verla.

" _Muchos se han tomado el rato libre. Espera a que alguien llegue para el tuyo_ " le pidió Iida.

A pesar de que ya no estuviera la sala tan saturada, habían clientes que atender y el delegado no iba a dejar que nadie más se escapara. Cogió su teléfono e intentó marcar a su compañera Yaoyorozu, quien no contestaba. No podía negar que estaba preocupada por ella, el chico con el que se marchó sin decir a Todoroki no le resultaba alguien por el quien fiarse y los amigos de él hacía tiempo que se había marchado. Solo podía sentir preocupación.

Una gran preocupación sumada al estrés que se iba a generar por limpiar toda la sala de cosas macabras.

Jiro estaba cambiando la música y no pudo evitar pensar en que la gente estaba empezando a escaquear. Ya no sabía si las caras largas de algunos era para aparentar o porque de verdad algo estaba pasando. Ella no era cotilla como Denki Kaminari, quien no dejaba de preguntar que había pasado con cada compañero. Y aquello bien extraño que le parecía. Pero, no iba a indagar. Tenía música que cambiar.

 _Mineta, de noche en la casa..._

Poco a poco la gente empezó a entrar. Mineta intentó disculparse por haber prestado más atención al escritor que a sus compañero. Pero, para su sorpresa, era como si a nadie le hubiera importado que Hagakure se hubiera quedado sola al frente de los sorprendentes y deliciosos Boo-tidos. A pesar de sus mal disimulados intentos, nadie le dijo nada. Todo ese clima era signo de que algo había vuelto a ocurrir y necesitaría del escuadrón para poder saber que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Se fue a la cama, con el libro firmado de Taeyang bien apretado, como si fuera un peluche, deseando que, de alguna forma mágica, la inspiración de ese best seller contaminase sus dedos y le hicieran crear el mejor de los libros.

Iba a crear el próximo Código da Vinci edición amor adolescente, estaba seguro.

Mientras descansaba, se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo, bastante extraños. Minoru solo despertó ante el bombardeo de mensajes de sus compañeros. Ya no iba a poder dormir, Hagakure había soltado la gran bomba.


	13. Chapter 13

El nuevo día había llegado y ,con él, había arrastrado todos los problemas que se habían generado en el día anterior. El desayuno había sido un momento tenso, y callado, donde algunas personas estaban ausentes.

" ¿Dónde está nuestra sub-delegada? " preguntó Iida mientras untaba de mermelada de melocotón su tostada

" Dormida. No se sentía bien " respondió Jirou antes de darle un sorbo a su café. Todos sabían que había pasado la noche en la habitación de su amiga, quien, después de cortar con Todoroki, no había vuelto a bajar. " ¿Y Uraraka? "

" Tampoco se sentía bien " respondió Ashido.

Después del desayuno más incómodo de sus vidas, todos fueron a clase. El profesor los felicitó por su aplastante victoria ante las demás clases, puesto que su balance económico final fue de restaurante profesional. Aunque todos sabían que se lo debían al famoso escritor Taeyang, asesorado por la famosa Uva Zombie Mineta. Después de aquella felicitación, regresaron a las tediosas clases normales.

El futuro escritor del Best Seller sin título Minoru Mineta estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en títulos y en saber que era lo que había pasado desde el minuto cero como para prestar atención a las clases. Los básicos, los que se habían gritado por toda la sala y escuchado con micrófono puesto a traición, sabía que la preciosa Yaoyorozu Momo había cortado con el soso de Todoroki Shouto por la aparición de un misterioso tercero. Aquel giro argumental le gustaba demasiado. Era lo que su público pedía, tríos sentimentales sin mucha coherencia. Lo único que aun quedaba colgando era la bomba que había soltado en el mensaje la mejor de sus títeres. Kaminari se sentía, como siempre, culpable por los hechos y sentía violentos impulsos por dejar todo aquello de Cupido.

Pero Mineta no los sentía. Sabía que necesitaba más hechos para su libro y, después de todo lo que había contado Hagakure, sabía que Todoroki lo había buscado. Yaoyorozu Momo había sido demasiado mujer para él.

" Te has vuelto un poco popular entre las chicas después de como te has paseado por ahí vestido de Uva Zombie con el gran Taeyang " le comentó en el receso el chico electricidad " ¿Cómo te sientes? "

" Igual. Nada ha cambiado. No se me acercan tías perfectas "

No le podía decir que se sentía el fan más afortunado del mundo. Si, Taeyang había firmado ejemplares como el rey de cualquier otro país decretos, pero nadie había pasado tanto tiempo, recibido inspiración y firmado su libro favorito en una misma tarde. Había compartido el mismo aire que él, además de comer en la misma mesa y recordarle porque se había puesto a escribir. Nunca había tenido tantas fans (aunque no fueran suyas realmente) detrás como en ese momento. Además tenía su número personal, por lo que podía llamarlo y pedirle que criticarse su libro y usarlo para promocionarse más. La clave de todo ligoteo, en verdad, se encontraba en ser escritor bien valorado. El encanto iba después.

" No dejo de pensar en que le hemos fastidiado a Yaoyorozu la relación. Si no... "

" ¡Esto no se comenta aquí! " le paró en seco. Kaminari estaba a punto de revelar lo que menos podía. El escuadrón, aunque aún no le estaba dando tantos beneficios como espera, lo necesitaba. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en las sombras para emparejar a los compañeros debía seguir en donde estaba. " ¿Estás loco? "

" Más bien arrepentido. "

" Pues toma un vaso de leche y luego vuelve. Esto es muy importante. Mientras andaba con el gran Taeyang lo vi, Kaminari, lo vi. ¿De qué sirve ser un héroe si no puedes compartirlo con quien más quieres? Salvar vidas está bien, pero solo no "

" ¿En qué nos beneficia ser los elegidos de la visión que te dio el escritor de moda? "

" En las bodas se liga y ya lo tomo por algo personal. No hemos llegado tan lejos para nada. "

" ¿Qué habláis? " Mina los sorprendió

" ...Nos parece raro que Yaoyorozu a este punto del curso se ponga enferma " improvisó Kaminari, para alivio de Mineta

" Aquí en confidencias, he hablado con Jirou. Yaomomo no está enferma. " aquello último susurro después de mirar con disimulo que nadie más estuviera cerca " Se ha ido a la zona comercial a encontrarse con el chico de ayer "

Mineta se cayó al suelo, completamente sorprendido. Kaminari lo ayudó a levantarse y vio que algunas miradas estaban con él. Dijo que no pasaba nada en voz alta para que las miradas indiscretas volvieran a su sitio. No se lo podía creer. Era como un balde de agua fría. Gracias a Hagakure, sabía que Todoroki no había sido un novio original, pero no sabía que ya lo había reemplazado (o por lo menos lo intentaba). Necesitaba más datos para su novela. De inmediato.

" ¿Pero no estaba ella con Todoroki? " preguntó Kaminari bastante perdido. Aún no se había enterado de la gran notición.

" Ayer te lo perdiste, rompieron. Apareció el chico de la discoteca y... "

El profesor de inglés entró y cada uno fue a sentarse a su sitio, rompiendo por completo con el tema. Mineta no dejaba de pensar en todos los cambios que se habían dado de la noche a la mañana. Había demasiado que procesar, y el hecho de que Yaoyorozu Momo, la maravillosa subdelegada de medidas perfectas había hecho pira, faltado a clase de forma voluntaria, hecho novillos o como se dijera para ver a alguien que ni siquiera era de su centro escolar era muy difícil. Necesitaba conocerlo para poder incluirlo en la novela, saber que hacían, absolutamente todo para poder crear el típico triángulo amoroso que creaba dos bandos que se llevaban a morir.

Las clases terminaron sin más sorpresas y, en un visto y no visto estaban regresando a la casa. No habían novedades, solo compañeros comentando en voz alta diferentes cosas. Mineta solo ansiaba volver a su habitación para escribir todas las cosas que estaba descubriendo. Todo era pura miel.

En el dormitorio de Yaoyorozu…

" ¿ Nadie más lo sabe ? " preguntó un tanto apurada mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Había llegado bastante justa de tiempo y, con ayuda de Jiro, pudo colarse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le contó que las chicas sabían de sus novillos y querían saber los detalles en su próximo día juntas.

" Ningún chico.. en principio " dijo ella mientras guardaba sus prendas. Nunca pensó que para una cita ella fuera a usar un vestido rojo pasión con unos zapatos que estilizaban las ya perfectas piernas que tenía. Además, sabía que estaba guardando a toda prisa un vestido que costaba más que el sueldo de su padre de tres meses. " ¿Ha merecido la pena? "

" ¡No creerás todo lo que hemos hecho! " dijo ella totalmente emocionada. Su amiga podía ver como el brillo de sus ojos había aumentado de solo pensar en todo lo que había hecho con aquel chico. Le había relatado como él, a pesar de ser bastante denso, se había esforzado en que su primera cita de mañana mientras faltaban a clase. " Un día os llevaré a la cafetería a la que me llevó. ¡Nunca había probado una mini tarta tan deliciosa! " Aquello último lo dijo con rubor en sus mejillas.

" ¿Cuándo es vuestra próxima cita? " preguntó la melómana bastante curiosa

" Mañana " cuando escuchó cuando, se cayó al suelo " así que... "

" ¡¿Qué?! "

" Si, quiere que conozca una zona que solo está abierta por la mañana. No he sabido decirle que no. Por favor, Kyouka, esto es muy importante... "

" ¿Y por qué no te lleva a cenar como las parejas normales? " preguntó bastante molesta. " ¿No existen los fines de semana? "

" Será la última vez. Te lo juro. Además, quiero que venga a mi casa, a conocer a mis padres este fin de semana. "


	14. Chapter 14

El nuevo día había llegado y ,con él, había arrastrado todos los problemas que se habían generado en el día anterior, una vez más. Todo cada vez se veía más como unos auriculares liados en los bolsillos del uniforme.

Ya todos estaban enterados de que Yaoyorozu Momo no había faltado a clase por enfermedad como Uraraka Ochako, los rumores volaba mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera creía, por lo que todos miraban las escaleras a ver si la pelinegra bajaba y les contaba alguna mentira para justificarse en vez de la verdad que ya todos conocían. Pero no ocurría. La última persona en bajar había sido Uraraka, quien preguntó nada más bajar que habían dado en las clases que había perdido. La forma en la que Jirou tomaba el café mañanero con el cruasán relleno de choconueces revelaba que ese día tampoco verían a su sub-delegada.

Mineta se sentía orgulloso de sus compañeros. Con todo el teatro romántico que estaban formando, lo que para él a primera vista eran dramas y comedias, pudo volver a escribir como poseído por el espíritu de Taeyang la historia que lo iba a lanzar a la fama. Y ver que las chicas traían más, exigía extender un poco más la trama. Ni para un trabajo había escrito tantas letras juntas.

Las clases iban con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Lecciones que luego preferiría estudiar en su habitación en ropa interior. Si bien así podía comentar con el negativo de Kaminari diferentes cosas en los cambios de clase, no era lo mismo. Solo hubo un momento de interés cuando Ashido le escribió una nota con poco disimulo por el móvil, diciendo que iba a pasar algo interesante.

Por eso adoraba a sus chicas, siempre le daban mejores noticias que los chicos.

Esperó ansioso a la tarde y que se celebrase la reunión de las chicas. Quiso ir a espiar, pero Jirou estaba más atenta que nunca, haciendo más jugosa la noticia que se iban a contar. Debía esperar paciente a que el bollo se hiciera.

Esperar no era de sus grandes virtudes, pero aguantó como pudo hasta recibir el mensaje de su espía favorita.

" _Cada vez tengo más claro que ese Inasa no es una buena influencia para Yaomomo"_ Dijo indignada Hagakure sentada en la cama de Kaminari " _Mañana volverá a faltar porque tienen otra cita que tiene que ser entre clases… y el viernes quieren hacer un encuentro"_

 _"¿Encuentro?"_ pregunto Kaminari bastante sorprendido

" _Al parecer quieren tener una cena romántica en un restaurante y como no quieren que su relación rompa con sus amigos, él invitará a sus 3 amigos y ella tendrá que invitar a 3 amigas"_

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Mineta tuvo que disfrutar su gran emoción en impresión. Las chicas rieron al ver que los tres no tenían ni idea.

" _Chicos… estas citas en grupo son para hacer de carabinas y de paso hacer que tus amigas saquen pareja de los amigos del novio"_

 _"¿Quienes iréis?"_ preguntó un tanto asustado Kaminari

" _Uraraka, Jirou y Tsuyu"_ dijo Hagakure con un tono de enfadada bastante inusual _"hicimos sorteo y nada… nos lo vamos a perder. Encima, después de lo que pasó..."_

 _"Pero… ¿tu no ibas a tener la cita con Ojiro al final en el teatro?"_ le pregunto Mina bastante descolocada, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

" _Era un secreto, pero lo tuvimos que cancelar…"_

 _"Si le hubiese dicho te hubieran dejado"_ opinó el chico brillante " _pero, dinos, ¿ por qué cancelasteis la cita?"_

 _"Hablemos de algo más importante: los chicos no tienen porque saberlo"_ sentenció Toru. La forma en la que se doblaban las mangas revelaba que estaba cruzando los brazos.

 _"¿Broma, verdad?"_ el tono asustado de Mineta revelaba el miedo que todos sentían.

Solo habian pasado dias desde que Todoroki paso de novio celoso a ex novio fantasmal. Como si se hubiera hecho uno con el disfraz que llevaba. Nadie sabía qué hacer, ya que sus reacciones ante las noticias de como Momo seguía adelante con aquel chico eran dignas del libro secreto que se estaba creando. Todo eso sumado a la cita con los padres Yaoyorozu que se había formado.

" _Tiene sentido_ " las palabras de Aoyama sorprendieron a la sala " _Pero a las personas correctas. Decírselo a Sero sería un error, por ejemplo. Dejadme esta misión._ "

Nadie se negó a ello. Mineta apreciaba más que nadie ese gesto, puesto que en su novela, el chico _shiny_ no dejaba de caer de secundario a simple extra de la clase de 1-A. Solo necesitaba saber a quien se lo iba a decir.

* * *

Jirou seguía en la habitación de Yaoyorozu. No disimulaba su enfado, ya que su mejor amiga iba a romper una promesa por primera vez. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era cómo se había desentendido de sus estudios. Ella sabía que limitaciones propias tenía, necesitaba que sus ojos leyeran un libro al día y no estar pegada al tocador pensando con que color y/o sabor pintaría sus labios para el dia siguiente. Esa no era la Yaoyorozu Momo que conocía. Nunca pensó que vería como un chico cambiaba a una amiga.

" _Creo… creo que tenemos que hablar_ " se atrevió a decir finalmente en lo que ella consideraba como silencio incómodo.

" _No me digas más, ¿tienes tanto miedo a la cita?_ " dijo ella sin mirar a su amiga mientras cepillaba su largo cabello " _Ya se, me pondré un metalizado en los labios_ " comentó en voz alta

" _¡No! Si cuando llegue el día iré a por él..._ "

" _¿En qué sentido?_ " preguntó con aire de celosía. Jiro hizo una mueca de asco que su amiga no vio.

" _¡Ésta no es la Momo que conozco!_ " gritó finalmente " _Éstas faltando a clase por ver a un chico, no lees ni un libro y nos pides que te acompañemos a una cita encubierta. ¿Quien eres y qué haces en el cuerpo de mi amiga?_ "

" _Solo estoy...no se... enamorada_ " dijo con cierto rubor y sonrisa tímida, que descolocó por completo a su amiga.

" _Pues pedazo amor de mierda_ " se atrevió a comentar. Aquello solo creo una atmosfera cargada. " _Con Todoroki nunca fuiste así_ "

" _Si lo único que vas a hacer es criticar todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora, vete de mi habitación, Jirou_ "

" _Luego, cuando ese mamonazo te dejé, no preguntes porque estas sola…"_

Con toda la rabia metada en sus puños, salió de la habitación de la sub delegada. No podía creer que su amiga tenía semejante comportamiento. Cuando estaba enamorada (y seguía estando para su opinión) de Todoroki Shoto, ella no era tan "imbécil". Se esforzaba de ser una gran heroína, completamente inspirada, y no se cortaba como en ese momento. Pero parecía que ese chico era capaz de hacerle borrar todo hilo de lo que era y cambiarlo por hilos de chica normal sin poderes de películas americanas románticas llenas de cliché, en las que solo soñaba despierta y en como gustar un poco más a esa persona. Si no quería acabar soltado un puñetazo al chico, debía pedir que otra chica fuera por ella a aquella farsa. Completamente decidida, bajó las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de la chica que podía sustituirlo.

" _Se que no son horas para llamar, pero… ¿podrias ir por mi a la tontería esa de Yaoyorozu?"_


End file.
